I'll Always Run With You
by OneGirlaMillionBooks
Summary: When eren jaeger is accused of crimes against the people of the walls and being a threat to humanity, he is once again sentenced to death. However this time their is no fair trail, The King himself wants Eren dead. Having no choice but to flee to the abandoned wall Maria to protect his fellow friends and members of the scouting legion, he faces the hard world of the titans alone...
1. Chapter 1 - The Remains Of Before

**This is My first Fanfiction so sorry if it's a bit shaky in parts. I've enjoyed writing the first Chapter and I intend to upload about 15 chapters (maybe more) spacing 3-4 days between each. Reviews and Comments are welcome as I could do with people telling me what they didn't like and did ect. Well I hope you enjoy it! :)  
**

It's been 3 months since I turned into a titan to fight Annie. The victory of the battle was nothing to celebrate however. Hundreds of citizens were killed by the disruption we caused in the Stohess District and half the city was left falling apart. The worst part is I did it. I was too obsessed with trying to catch Annie I didn't once think about the innocent people around me. All of this disruption did not go unnoticed of course. I was once again taken to court, trailed and just barely made it out without any serious punishments. I have Captain Levi to thank for that. Death was considered but the survey Corps argument assured that there was no need. However execution is an option in the future. The court told me if I ever assume my titan form without confirmation from the military or leave the sight of Captain Levi again I will be shot, these are orders from the king himself.

After the trail I had to be kept in the survey corps HQ for awhile just until things died down. I killed family members of citizens and soldiers; there was certainly no shortage of people wanting my body being fed to the titans. Eventually people forgot their hatred and started to grieve, the world moved on. That leads us up to today. It's my first mission since the battle and I can't say I'm excited. I'm worried I won't be able to control myself. Captain levi keeps telling me he will kill me himself if I turn when were out, after all he doesn't want his reputation to be the man who can't control a 15 year old boy from having a tantrum. I walk over to my horse in the yard and begin to equip my gear. Still fits. My other squad members are all doing the same but their not the ones who haven't been outside the grounds in 3 months. I've had to sit and watch all my friends and fellow soldiers go outside the walls and always come back cold faced and defeated. Jean,Levi,Connie,Sasha,Reiner,Ymir,Krista they all go but never me. Then there's Mikasa and Armin that pains me the most, never knowing if there coming back. If either of them died I wouldn't want to live anymore just like Mikasa says to that ends today. I jump up on my horse and join the group gathered by the gate. All the people I named before are in my squad. I move between Levi and Mikasa and I smile at her but she just sighs and looks away. She didn't want me to come; she kept saying I was still too Weak. Mikasa's always been there for me but I can't help that I'm missing something. I decide to brush the thought off and concentrate on the road ahead.  
'Attention everyone!' Levi commands.  
'Our main goal for this mission is to clear out the large herd of Titans spotted south of Trost. It's fairly simple compared to past missions so if any of you brats mess this up I swear to god it won't be the titans you will be worried about!'  
Everyone looks at each other and we start our ride towards the gates. I won't mess this up. I will kill every single fucking titan I see. You will see I'm not weak Mikasa. You will see...

**Thanks for reading more coming soon! A little more erenxmikasa in the next chapter hopefully and a large titan battle too!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Memories of Before

**DISCLAMER- I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHT TO ATTACK ON TITAN **

**New Chapter Guys! Think this ones better than the other one maybe? I worked harder on this one for sure. Like i promised i put some fighting and a little more erenxmikasa in this one which was harder than i expected to write! Anyway enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The Memories of Before**

The thrill of being outside the walls again began to take over. My worries of losing control overrun by the adrenaline pumping through my veins. Our squad riding out across the grassy plains, this is it I think, back on track. I can't keep the smile off my face and to be honest I don't care. I close my eyes taking it all in. The wind rustling through my hair, the horse's hooves in time with my own heart beat. Being here nearly makes me forget what exactly we were doing. Nearly.

"Eren!" Mikasa exclaims from my side, interrupting my moment. My eyelids snap open. So much for forgetting.

"Damn it Mikasa can't I just have 5 minutes peace!" I shout. I was right, ever since the Annie thing she had been constantly on my back. Of course I care for her but its like were the same person. No space at all.

"You can't just do that on a Mission, you of all people know that. What would happen if you were in your own little world when a titan came?" She questions. "I would have to save you again…" Mikasa's voice trails off and I know she's thinking of all the times before.

'_I'll protect you' _

That's what she said on the day Trost fell. The day I nearly died when she couldn't save me.

'Mikasa I'm not your little brother! I don't need you anymore!' I say my voice slowly increasing in volume. The hurt in her face takes me aback. My temper is unpredictable and I hate it when I take it out on Mikasa. We both look sadly into each others eyes and I can feel an apology on the tip of my tongue. Her brows furrow as she knows that no matter how hard I try the words _'I'm sorry'_ will never come. I'm too stubborn which is one of the things that make us different. Mikasa's so kind and protective to me and yet all I can return is my anger and hate for the world around me. The dreadful feeling of guilt begins to rise up inside me as we continue to stare at one another. Why can't I just apologise! I think. After awhile of mixed eye contact she's the one to look away which only made the guilt worse. I look down at the grass below my horse trying to avoid staring at her but I can't help it. I look up again expecting to find her still by my side but only find everyone else's eyes trailed on me. Its obvious mine and Mikasa's little spat has not gone unnoticed. I look at Armin who was behind me and he looks away. Was I really that harsh to Mikasa?

* * *

I end up riding on my own for awhile. No one wants to talk to me after before. Mikasa had gone forward with Jean. My chest pangs at the sight. What was that? It couldn't be jealously, of Jean? No of course not it must be healing pains still.

"Quiet loud Jaeger" Levi remarks riding along side me.

"What?" I ask confused

"That fight you and you girlfriend had? Very loud"

"Hey! Were not anything like that! Were- "

I pause to think. What actually are we? Family? Friends? Companions? Or were we something more? I've never thought about her in that way.

"Well I don't care if you married just keep your traps shut. This is a mission in Titan territory…and you're giving me a headache" Levi says snootily.

"Yes Sir" I reluctantly say.

Levi grunts before riding back to the front of the squad. What he said begins to set off a chain of thoughts in my head. What is Mikasa to me?

* * *

An hour from dusk is when everyone starts to get restless. We haven't seen a Titan all day, extremely rare for the route to the Trost gate. It's not just the riders either that begin to get spooked. Every now and again different horses keep rearing and making distressed noises. Something's not right. I can feel it in the air. Levi continues to guide us to the gate regardless of the whispers about how the titans are waiting for us around every corner. We are less than a mile away from the gate when we hear it. The low rumbling roar echoes around the plains and the group halts. Everyone waits in silence for something to happen but the only thing that moves is the lone trees branches dotted here and there.

"M-maybe it was just our imaginations?" Sasha asks her voice shaking.

"We all imagined the same thing did we" Jean jokes his voice strong but not completely steady. The squad carries on slowly over time grouping tighter together. Less than 500 metres away from the gate the roar sounds again this time louder and more distinct. My horse stumbles around into Armin's and I quickly calm it down. They say animals can always detect danger. I think this is just what's happening now.

"That was louder!" Connie gasps.

"And Closer" Krista adds trying to not to show her fear.

"We carry on!" Levi announces completely ignoring everyone's cries and shouts.

"You've got to be kidding right? It's coming towards us! We should get closer to the walls and use our Gear while we can!" Connie cries looking helplessly at Armin and me.

"He's right" says a clear voice. Mikasa, I was beginning to forget she was here.

"We are on open ground if whatever this thing is attacks us here there's a strong possibility the whole squad will be wiped out. The walls are our only hope". She calmly states.

"Miss Ackerman I think you will find your judgement is not needed. Like I said we carry on" Levi says. It's like he doesn't even care what we are all on about. Oh wait it's because he doesn't my mistake.

"But Captain if we don't- "Mikasa begins but she is interrupted by an ear piercing scream from the back of the group. I quickly turn around to see a Shocked Krista on the floor, her horse running away into the slowly fading light.

"Krista!" Ymir franticly shouts as she rides towards to tumbling girl.

"Ymir don't! Run to the walls, all of you!" Krista shrieks, eyes frozen in terror at the blackness of the night behind her.

Jean gallops past wearing a panicked look on his face violently shouting at the still distant Krista. Why isn't she standing? Whatever that thing we heard howl isn't here…yet. Jean is almost at Krista when the final howl echoes. This time there is not confusion on where the sound comes from. No debate on what to do. We all ride at full pelt towards the walls when the 30 ft class titan steps forward from the darkness.

* * *

"Switch to Manoeuvre gear the minute you can make out the wall!" Levi calls. The group begins to spread apart the closer we get to the walls, well the closer we think we are anyway. The night has quickly caught up too. Not giving us any mercy to prepare torches or lanterns. Running blind in titan territory is probably the worst thing we could do but giving the situation we have no choice. I can almost hear Levi grinding his teeth at the fact we've gone off track on the mission.

"Hooks at the ready!" Levi commands.

The clicks of metal are heard signalling everyone is obligating.

"5" Levi says.

What is he doing…?

"Wait! How do you know the wall is that far?" Armin shouts.

"4"

I look across at Mikasa who looks as confused as I am.

"Armin's right we could be jumping to our deaths!" Sasha complies.

"3"

We might be firing into a group of titans…

"C-captain?" Connie stutters.

"2"

We might land in open ground…

"Captain!" Jean protests

"1"

"Levi!" I scream.

"Jump!" Levi orders, his voice booming across the group.

I yell as my hooks blindly shoot out into the emptiness in front of me.

* * *

This is it, I think. Being squashed by a titan is the way I'm leaving this world. I close my eyes expecting to fall to the ground but instead I am greeted by the hard smoothness of rock. The wall. Relief floods over me as I desperately cling to the surface. I look over to Levi who no surprise also made it. I can't help smiling at him as a desperate thanks but I am only greeted with an emotionless stare.

"Don't thank me yet Jaeger" He says. "Keep climbing all of you! This Titan's a 30 metre class and as you can tell were only 10 metres off the ground!"

Everyone follows the order and we all begin to ascend the steep cracking Cliffs of Wall Rose.

"Krista or Ymir aren't here Captain!" Jean announces. I can hear Sasha weeping down the line and I know Ymir must have gone after Krista in the confusion.

"I should go back down. Maybe-"

"Don't move!" Levi commands.

"I can't hear the Titan anymore sir!" Reiner calls.

"He's there," Mikasa says and Levi grunts in conformation.

I look across to Mikasa and give her half hearted smile. She looks down at the ground and then back at me. Through the dark I can just about pick out her glistening grey eyes. We stare at each other waiting for a sound, a movement, anything. I don't know what the chances of us getting out alive are but either way I don't want the last memories of our relationship, whatever that may be, to be my selfish argument. I shuffle over to her using the balls of my feet and put my hand on her shoulder. I need to apologise if it's the last thing I say. If it's the last thing I do. My lips are just forming the word sorry but a shock wave from below throws me against the wall and one of my hooks detaches from its grasp.

"Eren!" I hear Mikasa scream.

I spin out of control down the wall and luckily manage to clutch onto a narrow crack.

"I'm okay!" I call back up as my heart hammers against my chest.

I look up and realise that I must have fallen a few metres because I can't see anyone around me.

The moonlight struggles to gleam through the clouds above creating a shadow over the already dark land.

My eyes squint at the darkness below but still no signs of the titan. If it was 30 metres tall then why can't I see its head? It must-

"Jeager!" Levi shouts as a massive Titan hand snatches below me.

I shoot my hooks up the wall but before I can release the gas I am dragged down into the black depths of the night.

* * *

The titan hangs me upside down as I desperately reach for my blades. His grip tightens and I let out a horrific scream of pain as my legs are crushes beneath his fingers causing me to drop my two blades to the floor. I can't reach my other blades! Where are the others? Do they know?

I struggle against the titans power but it's no use. He's got me and I'm like my mother 5 years ago. My only hope is other people and their failing just like I did when that bloody smiling Titan ate her! Hot streams of tears blind my vision as the titan positions me over his mouth. I can't even turn into a Titan I'm that helpless. I'm still not strong enough! Memories flash in my head of that day 5 years ago

"_You're not strong enough Eren" _

"_There's nothing you can do Eren"_

"_Just listen to me for once Eren"_

All those people suffered that day because of me. My body relaxes as I realise maybe I disserve to die. Maybe it's karma? I'm sorry Mikasa. I'm sorry Mother. I'm sorry Armin. I've failed you all. I close my eyes as the titan lets me drop into his mouth. This is it I think before her body slams into mine.

* * *

We fall to the ground with her arms wrapped around me as she uses the last of her gas to soften the blow. Unluckily for me I'm the one that hits the ground first. The Air is knocked out of me and lie gasping on the floor. She leans over on her side too both of us a mess of breathing and panic. The Titan lumbers around and bends down extending his hand. She unsteadily jumps up and runs at the Titans both blades at the ready.

"I will save him over and over again and still not one of you will get him!" She shouts as her blades make contact with outstretched fingers. "Leave. Him. Alone" She threatens again swoops the blades up the Titans arms. It's obvious to see she's lost her cool and when that happens she becomes clumsy. Too focused on the titan's left hand she doesn't notice his right coming down from above.

"Look Out!" I scream in distress but it's too late.

Her body is smashed aside by the blow and she goes flying across the ground. Mikasa's limp body lies still against the wall.

* * *

**Oh no Mikasa!**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcome and helpful. New chapter should be up in a few days and Im sorry to say we may lose some characters but shhh spoilers ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Dreams of Before

**Chapter threes finally here! I did say each chapter would be spaced 4 days apart and it's been a week, sorry about that my bad. I have a lot of revision to do for my exams and stuff so i've been a bit behind but I will try to get a routine going. I'd like to quickly say so much for the feedback and like it's all been amazing! I can't believe i've only been writing this 2 weeks and it's already got over 150 viewers! Anyway sorry for rambling on I should probably stop.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three - The Dreams of Before **

(Eren's POV)

"Mikasa!" I choke through the hot tears that begin to stream down my face.

Her body lies slumped against the wall. Her face wet with blood from the contact with the stone.

"Mikasa!" I call again but she remains still.

The titan sits on the floor recovering from its highly steaming injuries. It won't be long now until it regains strength to take out one of us. I fumble in the darkness for my blades which lie scattered around me and pull out a long red flare out of my bag which we use for emergencies. I throw it into the gap between Mikasa and me as I shakily regain to my feet. Only the sound of the Titan's steaming body can be heard which is unsettling. I'm wasting precious time standing here, for all I know she may have minutes left or…

_Stop It Eren!_ I think.

I am constantly in her debt for saving me all those times. Not once have I protected Mikasa knowingly. Now I must repay her. I limp over to Mikasa ignoring the pain that rushes through my crushed legs. Of course their quickly healing but it's not quick enough. My knees buckle halfway and I sprawl across the ground.

_Not now_, I think.

I dart my head up to the Titan. Its body has stopped steaming, not good. It's now or never. Dragging myself, I finally reach Mikasa side and try my best to access the damage. Her head is badly bleeding and her pulse is racing. I rest my head against hers as the tears begin again.

"I'm sorry; it's my entire fault…" I whisper into her hair. "But it's all going to be fine, I promise. We will go back and things will be like they used to. You, me Armin, we will look out for each other and we will be safe. You won't have to save me anymore."

Mikasa is all I have and I am all she has. Without each other the world would be broken. I. Will. Not. Lose. Her.

* * *

The roar of the titan shakes the ground we sit on and I know its back on the hunt. I turn around to face the monster that did this. It looks down at me, its eyes boring into mine. The red light from the flare casts over my face as the rage build up inside me.

"You!" I gasp. "You did this!" my voice slowly raising.

The titan's feet begin to move, sending shock waves through the earth. Its face is emotionless as his gaze moves from me to Mikasa. The corners of its mouth turn up revealing a wicked smile. I remember learning that Titans don't need to eat to survive. We are not their food, merely their game. I feel my stomach drop as I realise, I am not its game. Mikasa is.

"I know what you're thinking you piece of Shit!" I scream. "Well you won't be thinking it for long, because you won't have a head to think with!"

I lean my body against the wall as I realise what I must do. I know if I do this the last moments of my life will be in a cell. However I know if I don't then Mikasa's last moments will be in the hands of a Titan and I can't bear the thought of that. Mikasa's life is worth a thousand of mine. I slowly push myself up and bite hard down on my hand.

* * *

(Mikasa's POV)

The world is beautiful. Life is beautiful. My back lies against the grass of the blossoming orchard outside wall Maria. I stare up at the clear blue skies above me thinking about nothing and everything. I breathe deeply into my scarf wishing I could freeze this moment in time.

"Mikasa," a familiar voice hollers.

Eren runs and throws himself down beside me laughing.

"This is what you spend your time looking at?" He asks. "The sky?"

"Nothing wrong with that," I reply.

"Don't you ever think about what's beyond the sky? Beyond the walls?" Eren says, his face lit up.

"Death" I solemnly answer.

His expression drops. "What do you mean? The Titans? There nothing to be scared of. I bet I could take one down single handed" He boasts.

"Really? You're 9!" I laugh.

"I would take one down for you…" He says, his voice trailing off.

I wrap my arm round his neck "You won't have to Eren. No Titan will ever get past wall Maria." I say

He stares into my eyes and smiles, touching the bottom of my scarf.

"You still keep this on every day. Why?" He asks.

I look down and surprisingly realise I am blushing. I hastily open my mouth to reply but the words don't come. All of a sudden a rumbling roar from behind interrupts and we both jump up. "Eren, what's-" I begin to face him but I gasp as it's not Eren that stands before me. It's a Titan…

* * *

The world around me grows cold and dark as my eyes hazily make out the scene before me. Nothing but the harsh night lies beyond my vision. I lean to stand up but a blinding pain from my head knocks me back. I lift my hand up to my temple and it comes away with blood. Oh no, I think. _What have I done? _

My mind spins out of control every time I attempt anything. Even looking into the distance is difficult. I haven't even given any thought into where I am it's all that confusing. I feel the area around me and realise I'm at the base of the wall. How long have I been here? Where are the rest of the squad? All I know is with or without anyone's help I need to get off the floor. The minute any titan spots me I'm dinner. I manage to shuffle my back up the hard stone so I'm standing. I bite my teeth together trying to ignore the sharp pangs that ripple up my spine when I so much as breathe. It's got to be worth a try, I think. I gently relieve the gas mechanism on my gear but my feet remain planted on the ground. Great, I think, no gas. I breathe out heavily and slump to the ground. My only hope is that someone else finds me. Where did they all go? I can't remember a damn thing!

The blood from my head continues to seep from my wounds. The bash to the head isn't exactly a quick fix and I'm debating how long I can keep consciousness. My eyelids are already beginning to droop and I can feel my thoughts becoming clouded. I try to keep images clear in the mess of a mind set I have but it's no use. I'm just about to fade out again but I'm jolted to the side by Eren's Titan form hitting the wall beside me.

* * *

My lungs fill with dust from the wall and I lie on the floor choking. How can Eren be in titan form? He knows if he shifts it's a death sentence. Unless…

It all suddenly comes back to me. The 30 metre class, Christa falling off her horse, me going after the captured Eren and failing. He would only change unless there was no other option to save us, to save me? The dust slowly clears and I turn my head just enough to see Eren's steaming Titan form leaning on the now misshapen wall. I begin to think the body is dead but his eyes suddenly fly open and he leaps up charging back into the blackness. I can hear the rumble of struggling steps in the night before me and then all at once there's nothing. No rumble or roars. No breathing or steaming. Silence. I shift uncomfortably sending yet more pain through my body. My breath quickens and then I sense movement dead in front of me. A Titan hand comes into view desperately scrabbling about. It gradually moves closer towards my feet and then quickly draws back. I crease my eyebrows in confusion. Was that Eren? A pair of stabbing yellow eyes quickly tells me it's not Eren but indeed the other Titan. I press myself against the wall and do my best to escape the reach of the advancing hands. I'm like a rabbit squirming in a fox's mouth, I know I can't escape but I still don't stop. The titan's fingers latch around my legs before I'm dragged backwards away from the wall deeper into the dark.

"Eren!" I scream as horror rockets through me. I've never been one to be scared but the feeling of being unable to help myself makes me more petrified than death itself. I struggle against the tightness of the titans gasp as it begins to pick me up. It can't be over I think just as a warm sturdy hand wraps around mine.

"Looks like I'm the one getting you out of this mess Ackerman" A voice says as I'm rapidly pulled out of the Titans grasp. I find myself in the arms of Levi hanging against the wall just over the Titan, its yellow eyes glowing in anger.

"Where's Eren?" I demand.

"Not here" Levi calmly says.

"What do you mean not here? You should have got him first not me!" I rage.

Levi sighs, "He's in titan form judging from the racket that came from down there. I doubt he needs my help. You on the other hand…"

"I don't need help!" I shriek my voice cracking.

"The bleeding says otherwise" he says not even bothering to look in my direction.

"Put me down and help him!" I shout in annoyance at the fact Levi is just blanking me entirely. I sigh as I realise he's not going to simply risk our lives for a theory that Eren's worse off than me.

I wriggle against him as I try to escape his arms.

"Stop you're squirming, it's irritating" Levi snaps.

My jaw tightens as I fight the urge to punch him in the face.

"Please Levi…" trying to speak as softly as I can.

He finally turns to face me. His expression is blank but I catch the slight flicker in his eyes. He huffs and switches his attention back to the titan.

"Hold on" He says and I do thinking he's lowering us down to get Eren but I'm mistaken. He fires one of his hooks to the top of the wall and we begin to ascend the steep stone.

"Wait what are you doing?" I say worriedly. "You can't just leave Eren down there alone!" He shows no signs of stopping.

I struggle against his grip blanking the pains from my spine. "Let me go you son of a bitch!" I yelp as we madly swing about on the wires.

"Ackerman stop!" Levi warns but I still continue.

We are just reaching the top of the wall when I hit him square in the nose sending us both flying up into the sky. Levi loses his grip around my waist and goes plummeting back down the wall gas spraying on full. I on the other hand have no gas and begin to fall not so gracefully toward the solid top of wall rose. I brace myself for impact expecting the shock but it doesn't arrive. Instead I land safely in the arms of Jean.

"You okay?" He asks his eyes soft.

"Yeah I'm fine, but how?" I answer confused. How is he here?

Armin comes running up behind him carrying a med kit "We all climbed up after you and Eren fell" He says. "Let me look at your head".

I sit down, my legs dangling over the wall while Armin dabs some cloth and ointment on my forehead. The blackness below looks how I feel. My head is empty and unknowing without Eren. He needs to be okay. We all need to be okay.

"Levi will help him" Armin tells me. "Other than you, Levi is the safest thing that could happen to Eren. You know that" and I do. Levi is the best solider I've ever seen but it all still puts me on edge. I should be down there. I hear blubbering cries coming from my left and Krista runs towards me, her eyes red from my crying.

"Did you see Ymir down there?" She asks.

"I-I don't think so. Why isn't she here?" I reply.

"No," Reiner jumps in leaving the conversation he was having with Bertolt. "She didn't make it to the walls. Krista just barely made it. She, Ymir and Bertolt got separated from us during the confusion and they ran into a 7 meter class. Krista got grabbed and Ymir saved her just in the nick of time. We didn't see if she escaped."

Krista breaks down into tears and hurries away. We all just stare at one another all thinking the same thing. She didn't make it.

* * *

**Ah im unsure of this chapter. Does it flow okay i'm regreting parts and sorry to any Ymir fans but don't worry im planning a twist later on. I wanted to add a little bit of Mikasa's point of view to show her feelings plus I wasn't sure how to write Eren's POV from him being a Titan. Like a said I did put more ErenxMikasa in there with some little touches of Levi and Krista. Reviews are welcome as always and the next chapter (hopefully) should be out by tuesday-wednesday maybe earlier!**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Ends of Before

**Ah i keep making promises to upload ever 4 days but exams and revision are messing with my head right now. I've also got work experience next weeks so Im going to say it now that it will probably be another week till the next chapter,i'll try to make it worth it though so there's a window of hope. Anyway enjoy chapter 4 and thanks so much for all the reads! Over 300 in a month is just wow! :D**

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN ATTACK ON TITAN THIS IS JUST A FANFIC AFTER ALL.**

* * *

Chapter 4 - The Ends of Before

(Eren's POV)

Dawn's light on my face forces me to wake from my dream state. The 30 meter Titan's yellow eyes bore into mine as I struggle against the flesh of my burnt titan's neck. Our battle was long and hard but in the end, regardless to my previous threat, my titan was the one who didn't have a head to think with. I manage to free my legs before its clamp of a jaw falls to where I was trapped. I topple off my titans shoulder in a desperate escape, falling clumsily to the ground below. It doesn't take the titan long to realise I was not in that mouthful and it's head darts about in frustration. I see my slender ray of hope and I get to my feet and run towards the wall.

What a mistake.

Why did I ever think I could outrun a titan especially in the state I am?

I fall to my knees as the booming strides of the Titan shake the ground. I shuffle forwards like there's no tomorrow (well there might not be at this rate) but my path is suddenly blocked by its thumping feet. I lie on my back looking up at the monstrous fate that awaits me. I just hope Mikasa is with the others otherwise this will be all a waste. The titans taunting grin appears as it bends down, oblivious the hooded figure swinging down from the wall towards him. I squint my eyes against the sunrise just enough to see the figure swiftly cut the titans neck, the whole thing looking effortless. I'm too busy watching the scene behind the Titan I just about realise that if I don't move I will be squashed like a bug beneath its falling mass. Adrenaline drives my legs to move and I just about make it safely out the way having to leap at the last second. I roll onto my back gasping, hearing nothing but my own heartbeat.

Close call.

"That wasn't so hard was it Jaeger?" Levi asks walking over to me.

"Can't…breathe…" I gasp out, my chest wheezing as I speak.

Levi glances down at me showing no signs of pity, no signs of any emotion actually. He kicks my leg and I roll over onto my front.

"Get up, your not dead" He casually remarks.

I cough "I bet you hope I was, saves you some effort".

That earns me another kick to my side.

Levi sighs and offers me a hand up.

"Come on" he commands.

I comply and push myself to my feet. I wobble about for a second before falling into Levi causing us both to come crashing down. He elbows me as he quickly gets up to brush the dust off himself. I look up expecting him to see his outstretched hand but only seeing his face burning with rage. I smile.

"Is that emotion you're showing captain?" I say sarcastically.

I groan as he punches me in the jaw.

Levi makes a 'Tch' sound before grabbing me by the collar and dragging me up to my feet.

"Don't make this a thing Jaeger" He warns before we shoot up towards the top of the wall.

* * *

(Mikasa POV)

I pace up and down ignoring the threats from Jean to sit down. How can I rest when Eren's not here? It's been almost 4 hours since Levi went down the wall and he still hasn't returned. I bite my fingernails, ignoring the blood that appears when I do.

"You're making everyone nervous Mikasa!" Sasha complains.

I give her a quick glare and she worriedly looks away. The time seems to drag and no one feels like speaking. An awkward silence wraps around the group.

"We shouldn't stay here" Bertolt says.

"We need to go back to the city" Reiner agrees looking straight at me.

"You're kidding right? We are missing our squad leader and Eren!" I argue walking up to Reiner.

Reiner looks down at me with almost disgust "I'm not sitting here on my ass waiting for your boyfriend and that little guy to come back. We have no food or water up here considering our horses and supplies are all down there! Who knows how long it is before another herd of Titans walks by making us trapped for sure! Anyway their both probably dead so stop blabbering."

I screw my face up with rage.

"He is not dead" I say coldly.

Reiner bends down and puts his face directly in front of mine. I can feel the repulsive heat of his breath on my cheeks. "That titan's probably already sicked him back up by now. Better find yourself a new man to fail at protecting."

That does it.

* * *

I yell and lunge myself at him, tears blinding my view. Reiner stumbles around trying his best to lose the grip I have on his top.

"Get off me!" He shouts waving his arms about.

One of his elbows manages to clip me in the side of my temple and I go sprawling backwards trying my best not to fall over.

I'm not giving up that easily, I think.

I look up and steady myself before running at him again. He moves out of the way and I almost go flying over the wall. Reiner stands behind me wiping a trickle of blood away from his nose.

"Is that it Ackerman?" he mocks before slamming my body down onto the floor. The air goes straight out of me and I lie gasping.

Armin runs over screaming.

"Get off her! She's barley able to stand as it is!"

Reiner ignores Armin's cries and wafts him away when he starts slapping his arms. My head feels like it's on a roundabout that I won't stop. Why won't it stop?

Everyone apart from Armin watches in terror at the scene before them, unable to move out of the fear of being taken on by Reiner. Armin continues to slap him but he is hardly a match to Reiner's brute force. He knocks Armin backwards onto the floor sending gasps and cries through the group. Reiner returns to face me.

"You know Mikasa; if it wasn't for you I would have been top of the 104th class? You were always the prize of the squad weren't you? Pretending you were something special when in fact you were just a little bitch who cared only about herself and that so called brother. Well now that he's dead everyone can see how truly selfish you are and that your nothing but a cheating show off!"

It's clear to see that he's lost it and that isn't good for me when I'm helpless on the floor.

He looks down at me and spits on my leg.

"I'm stronger than you Ackerman, watch" Reiner declares distracted by anger.

That's when I go for him.

I swipe his legs from under his body knocking him down. I quickly jump up and straddle his stomach pinning his hands and feet down. He struggles against me but he knows he's lost. I breathe out and think about what we both said. I try to brush it all off but deeper feelings of pain want to be heard. Reiner lies still under my weight waiting for me to make the next move. I look him coldly in the eyes.

"Don't say anything about my family again" I say with a hint of threat in my voice "Understood?"

Reiner looks away and admits defeat. I sigh and stand up. The wound on my head has opened up again but I'm too tired to care. I stride over to Armin ignoring the glances from everyone else.

"You okay?" I ask wiping the blood away from his mouth.

"Am I okay?" He nervously laughs.

I smile looking down and collapse to my knees. I look up at Armin and I hold my arms wide open. He walks without hesitation into them, his little body pressed against mine as he cries into my jacket. I try my best to comfort him but I'm having trouble keeping myself together. I'm just about to tell him it's all okay but I'm interrupted by Connie screaming at me.

"MIKASA!" He shrieks as I turn to see Reiner running at me, his blade raised above my head.

* * *

I don't even have time to put my arms up. I can only turn my body to protect Armin's from the rapidly approaching blades. I close my eyes tight, waiting for the metal to hit but I never feel it. I open one eye and look down at Armin's shocked expression. What is he waiting for? I slowly turn to see Eren standing above us, his own blade shaking against the weight of Reiner's.

"Eren…" I say in disbelief.

He looks at me for a second giving Reiner the advantage. He pushes down against Eren's blades, his face dripping with sweat.

"Leave it Jaeger" He says before giving a final push making Eren kneels before him.

"Stop it Reiner, we can't fight with ourselves" Eren grunts against the weight.

Reiner screws his face up in rage "You're dead anyway" he states.

"No he's not." Levi says striding over towards the chaos.

"Captain!" Armin exclaims.

"Stand down both of you" Levi orders, his voice containing annoyance.

Reiner glares at him but relaxes his blade realising that he can't fight Eren and Levi. He huffs and walks off back towards Bertolt bumping Eren's shoulder along the way. Levi rubs his eyes and looks around the group.

"I'm gone for 5 minutes and you're all killing each other. Forget the Titans, at this rate your all murder each other in your sleep!"

He sighs and walks off.

* * *

Tension in the group is high and nobody feels like talking. In the end everyone disappears to help Levi find the horses leaving me and Eren alone on the wall. Without gas we have no way of reaching the ground, unless you count jumping to your death as an option but I don't think I'm suicidal just yet. I sit crossed legged looking out across Titan territory, the sun nearly fully raised. Eren walks over and sits beside me.

I don't look at him. I continue to look blankly into the distance.

"I'm sorry for before." He softly begins "The thing about me not needing you anymore?"

I snap my head in his direction in disbelief.

"Did you just say that?" I breathe.

"Yes. I needed to say it before-"He says but I interrupt him breaking out into laughter.

"Mikasa?" He asks worriedly.

"After all that's happened, that's the first thing you say to me?" I say between the laughing.

I put my head in my hands as the laughter turns into sobbing. "You almost died!" I cry.

Eren puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Mikasa you're the one who nearly died not me. I'm the one that should be crying here."

I look up quickly wiping the tears from my face.

"I'm sorry" I say peering into his eyes.

He smiles as he encloses me in his warm arms. I exhale into his chest. This is the safest place I've been for awhile.

"It's okay. I've got you now" He sighs into my hair.

I could fall asleep like this. Forget about the world. I can feel my eyes drooping but Jean's voice interrupts the moment.

"Um I bought some gas tanks for you two..." He says awkwardly.

Eren and I fly apart causing me to blush. How could I think this would be a good time to be alone? We stand up avoiding each others gaze.

"I should probably go…" Jean says his voice quieter.

I look up to him and smile "No its okay we're coming now."

Jean nods before walking off. I catch him subtlety turn towards Eren and as he gives him a quick wink. Eren is the one blushing now and he punches Jeans shoulder as he strides off. I lower my eyebrows in confusion and Jean laughs.

"Don't worry about it Ackerman."

* * *

(Eren's POV)

Levi called off the mission that morning. We had lost 3 of our horses and most of the gas reserves, not to mention the fact that none of us wanted to be around each other. We started to ride back to the safety of wall rose in an uncomfortable silence as everyone tried their best to avoid eye contact. I feel Armin sigh on my back; his horse was one of the ones we couldn't manage to track down so I offered to take him on mine.

"How you holding up back there," I ask.

He sighs again, "I'm worried about Krista. She's not talking to anyone."

I look over to Krista. Her face is a ghostly white like a porcelain dolls, her usual bright eyes are as cold as stone as they blankly look on into the distance. There's no need to think about why she's like this.

Ymir.

We didn't find a trace of her when we got down from the walls. No footprints or blood, I guess we just have to hope she found a horse and made it back before us. I try to look on the bright side but I'm just not in the mood for it anymore.

I look back at Armin and give him a sad smile, "In case you haven't noticed no one's talking Armin. It's not really a good time, but yeah it's worrying."

Armin looks down and begins to mess with the hem of his cloak.

"Sorry," I say trying to be as gentle as I can. I don't think he can last another argument after today.

* * *

We continue to ride in silence for another hour. The most I can do is comfort Armin and avoid glancing at Reiner; who hasn't kept his eyes off me the whole time. I can almost feel his eyes burning into the back of my head making me shift uncomfortably.

"Eren," Armin says.

I look back into his face which is turned away to the left. I look in the same direction.

"Is it a titan?" I ask alertly making me putting my hand on one of my blades.

"No it's too small. I think it might be one of the lost horses but how did it make it all this way by itself?" He replies.

I scan the area until my eyes land on the shape he was talking about.

"Do you think it could be Ymir?" He squeaks his voice full of hope.

My heart lifts as there's actually a chance it could be. Maybe she did make it all this way on her own. But then again why did she stop? The shape isn't clear to see, or close for that matter. It would be a quicker to get there on my own without troubling the group…it would also be nice to take a ride.

That settles it!

"Only one way to find out" I say smiling.

I make a strong tug on the horse's reins making it rear up. The group stops and turns round to see what's going on but it's too late. My horse is already galloping towards the object leaving the confused faces of everyone else behind.

"Jaeger!" I hear Levi call but I don't even bother to look round, I can already hear the drum of hooves following.

"Why didn't you wait?" Armin gasps as he desperately hangs onto my waist as we bounce up and down on the saddle.

"I didn't want to trouble anyone" I laugh feeling the wind through my hair. Of course that isn't the true meaning. When I saw that wide open distance I felt like it might be my last chance to be free without anyone on my back. My mind darkens as I remember what's going to happen when I get back to wall rose.

I fade out of the real world as my mind goes black. I begin to imagine my last moments.

_I'm thrown onto the king's palace steps and held down by 2 guards. I struggle against their grips but they pin me down against the cold white marble. Screams of the people I love surround me as a man with long slick black hair and a fanciful moustache aims his gun at my head. A wicked grin appears across his lips as he places his finger on the trigger. I close my eyes waiting for the bullet as a bloodcurdling scream sounds beside me. My eyes fly open to-_

"Eren! Wake up!" Armin shouts while doing his best to keep me on the horse.

"Wha…" I slur shaking my head.

My mind feels groggy from the almost nightmarish image.

Did I just black out?

"You nearly fell off! You were laughing and then a second later you were sliding off the damn horse!" He says panicking. "We should stop."

I ignore him and look up towards the shape realising it's defiantly a horse.

"No it's right up ahead. Anyway I don't want to stop and get shouted at by Levi just yet" I joke.

I glance behind to see the group coming up from behind, Levi up front, his face not looking particularly pleased. I swear there's steam coming out of his ears.

I reach the horse and pull at the reins for it to stop and stop it does. The jolt is so sudden that Armin goes tumbling over me and onto the ground.

"Armin!" I splutter out.

"I'm okay. Stupid horse needs to learn to hit the breaks." He says rubbing his head.

I give a sigh of relieve before hoping down from my horse and drawing my attention to the other. I look at the saddle and study the engraving on the back. Stitched into it is the word I wanted to see but in a way I also didn't.

"Ymir…" I breathe, "This is her horse Armin. She must be around here."

"Ymir!" I shout clasping my hands round my mouth, "Ymir!"

"Eren, I don't think there's any point in trying. Look…" Armin quietly says.

I walk over to what he's talking about and gasp. Lying on the floor are Ymir's manoeuvre gear, survey corps cloak, a cluster of broken blades and a hand with no owner.

* * *

Armin runs off to a nearby bush to be sick and I just collapse to my knees.

"How could this happen…" I whisper to myself.

I hear the sound of angry footsteps approaching me but I don't take my eyes off the curled up hand before me.

"Eren!" Levi booms. He's using my first name which is a first. I can't decide if it's good or bad. He grabs me by the collar and shoves me down on the floor. First names must be bad then.

"Are you completely incompetent? Have you forgotten who's in charge?" He shouts.

I ignore him. I lie still fixated by the horror. Levi looks down at me his face slowly turning from tomato red to flamingo pink. He kicks me in the stomach multiple times before Mikasa jumps in between us.

"Stop! You don't even understand why he ran off yet!" She states. "Give him a chance."

"Ackerman he went against my orders. I have the right to do what I wish. Have you forgotten I'm the reason he's not dead right now?" Levi calmly says he expression back to its normal grim state.

"He'll be dead soon enough," Reiner says walking up behind Levi with the rest of the group in tow.

Mikasa completely blanks his words and helps me up so I'm sitting. I don't look in her eyes even when she places her hands on my cheeks.

"Eren, hey it's me. You doing okay? Gave us a bit of a shock back then" She says giving me a warm smile. I continue to stare ahead.

She opens her mouth to continue but Krista's scream rips apart the air. I look down at the floor not wanting to see her break down.

"Oh my God, please no…" she sobs into Ymir's cloak.

Everyone looks over to see what she's on about and gasps and cries begin from everyone. Sasha and Connie kneel beside Krista their mouths hanging open. Even Reiner and Levi show signs of shock. Armin comes back over and stands by Mikasa.

"She might not be dead. She could be okay" he suggests.

"Not now Armin," Mikasa sighs, her eyes saddened.

I look up towards Levi who stares at me with almost pity.

"I think we all need a break Sir…"

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys like a said I will try and upload by next friday/Saturday. Going to be a suprise in the next chapter and sadly we will lose a few characters :(**

**The suprise isn't much of a suprise to be honest because it's what the whole stories about considering this isn't even the main part of it yet. Levi fans will like the next one because theres a part from his point of view too.**

**Reviews and tips are welcome as always :)**


	5. Writer Notice - Sorry for the wait

**Hello guys I am so sorry about not having any updates this week on the story. I would have published the next chapter on Friday night after I had finished my work experience week but unfortunately there's a serious problem with my internet. It's been running slow and cutting out since Wednesday making me unable to update the story because of this. The next 2 chapters are already written and ready to be published but it can't be done. The problem should be fixed by Tuesday so I will try and update it then fingers crossed. I'll do 2 chapters as an apology for the wait next week as I have time to work on the plot because I'm on half term. Like I said I'm sorry for my silly wi-fi and I hope the next 2 chapters are worth the wait!**

**-The only way I could put this on is because it's not as big a file as the chapters due to being smaller. This was probably a pain for me to upload as well though oops.**


	6. Chapter 5 - The Signs of the Future

**My Internets back it's a Miracle! Ha no it's just a guy who came and fixed it. Like I said sorry for the wait I hope this chapters worth it, it pained me not to upload on time but sadly I don't control the internet. Anyway I'm on half term this week so hopefully Another chapter (Not as long as this one) will be up on Friday as a little treat. Well I say treat but it might be dreadul as im trying something new! Bit of a twist :)**

**I hope You enjoy chapter 6 and I will write again on Friday. As always comments on how I can improve the story are welcome and if you liked anything about it you can tell me too. **

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO ATTACK ON TITAN (I wish) JUST A FANFICTION**

* * *

(Eren's POV)

No one argued with Levi when he told us to take a break for an hour or two. We found a clearing in the nearby forest and tied the horses up before settling down. Everyone kept their voices in whispers; trying their best not to make eye contact with Krista who leaned curled up against a tree. Tears ran down her smooth cheeks as she cried, no sounds escaping her mouth. This is how she's been for the last 20 minutes even with Armin and Sasha beside her. Armin glances over to me and gives me a quick smile before drawing his attention back to Krista. I sigh and stride off away from everyone deciding to take a walk around the forest alone.

The air feels humid as I walk under the leaves of the 30ft oaks around me. A cool breeze ruffles through my hair slightly making my temperature drop. I wipe the sweat away from my brow as I breathe the smell of the forest in. This is probably the most relaxed I'm going to feel for along time, no time for waltzing around the woods in prison. I try to ignore my thoughts as I take everything in. Titans don't normally like close spaces like the forest but I can't be too careful, I can't let my attention fade much. I continue to walk towards the descending sun, still scanning the tree line for any uninvited company.

"Jaeger," a calm unexpected voice hollers from behind making me jump.

I swivel round and see Levi leaning arms folded against a tree, in one hand a glossy red apple.

"I didn't think you would be the one to wonder off on your own into unknown land." He pauses before continuing, "Oh wait yes I do considering the stunt you pulled today, going against my orders in front of the whole squad."

I look down at my shoes not wanting to look into his sharp staring eyes.

"I was suppose to apologise before but other things got in way" I say thinking of Ymir, "anyway I spotted something and I knew it was a long shot it was going to be important so I doubted you would have let me go."

Levi presses his lips together. I can tell he knows I'm right. He breathes out and swiftly takes a bite out of the apple refusing to take his eyes off mine.

"Tch" he says between chews.

I look away awkwardly thinking of something to say. I don't particularly want to be here.

"There's lot of woods to cover for danger so I'm just going to carry on looking." I say, gesturing that I'm leaving.

"You not afraid of the forest Jaeger?" He asks. "I've always disliked the enclosed space of the tree trunks. I lost my best squad in a place like this…" He says his voice trailing off.

The image of them all dead by Annie's hand makes me shudder. I know Levi was close to them, especially Petra.

"I know I was there. I'm sorry," I say my voice soft.

He gives me a blank stare and sighs. "It's not your fault"

I smile at him knowing that somewhere in his head he thinks it is. He glares back and walks over to me standing face to face.

"You won't realise how dangerous playing around with Titan's is until you lose someone you love first hand. You are just a beginner and have no idea what it means to see the most precious and meaningful people die at the hand of a Titan. I have been in this squad for years and have grown use to seeing people die. You begin to forget it when every mission unknown members die and your closest recruits survive. That's why when they died I realised that the Titans kill even the best. Always keep that in mind Jaeger."

I take a step back away from him and the memories of my mother come back. He doesn't know anything about what I've lost!

"You're wrong! I lost my mother to a Titan on the day the colossal Titan came to wall Maria. I know how much losing her hit me; I know what it feels like! Don't tell me things that you don't know!"

Levi's eyes bore into mine. I see no rage or pity in either.

"You may have known what it felt like Jaeger, but you were only a boy. Careful what you say about loss. You will soon realise that your about to lose a whole lot more." He says before taking another bite of apple.

Didn't he hear what I just said? Does he have no feelings for others or is he just selfish? I shake my head at him.

"I've already felt the Titan's pain" I coldly say.

He turns his back on me and walks away, throwing the apple core into the bushes.

"You're about to feel it again then, sooner than you think." He calls his words echoing in the trees.

He leaves me standing there alone. What could he possibly mean?

* * *

I stay there unmoving for a few more minutes thinking of Levi's words.

_You're about to feel it again then, sooner than you think_

I know not everyone survives but sooner than I thought? How could he know that? I carry on walking under the chilling branches replaying those words over and over.

I get another hundred metres ahead before I hear distressed shouts from where the squad camp is. A Titan? But how could it get so close without anyone realising? Are we all that full of grief our minds are tripping up? I quickly pivot around and sprint towards the commotion, my gear banging harshly against my bruised legs as I go. The sounds get more worrying as I approach the clearing; I hope I'm not too late. I break through the trees blades in hand ready for a fight but to my surprise I see no Titan. It's absolute chaos. Everyone is shouting wildly at one another all gathered around a single horse. Armin is pushing Reiner out the way as he desperately grabs for the reins. Mikasa is assisting Levi with trying to calm everyone down but neither are having any luck. I shake my head in confusion trying to work out what the hells going on. I cautiously walk over to the group but Jean stops me in my tracks.

"What the fuck is-"I begin but Jean holds his hands up stopping me.

"You don't want to be in that I tell you. I'm not sure what's going on but I was sleeping only to be awoken by this! Bertolt was arguing with Armin when I got up, something about Krista" he says his face alarmed.

"What about Krista?" I ask feeling dread build up inside me.

"One of the horses has gone, and so has Krista."

* * *

I stare open mouthed at what I just heard. I know I shouldn't be surprised; she wasn't right after Ymir's disappearance but to take off just like that? Does she actually think she will last long on her own without supplies and the squad?

"Just gone?" I ask shocked.

"Just gone. No sounds, no tracks, no goodbye. Come on Eren we all knew she was going to go after Ymir, she knew Levi wouldn't let the squad go. Chances are Ymir's dead! Krista's the only one who probably thinks she isn't." Jean says.

Two members of the squad gone in one day, I'm beginning to think Levi's words are real. Jean rubs the back of his head looking back at the scene of confusion.

"Armin wanted to go after her because he insists it's his fault he didn't see her go. He's full of guilt but we can't blame him. She just slinked off on her own. Now Reiner's saying he should go. No one knows what to do."

I dart my head away and think of where she would have gone. I place my blades back into the slits in my gear and walk over to Levi and Mikasa, pushing Jean out the way as I go.

"Don't make this worse Eren" Mikasa warns her head bowed.

A sharp hit of anger hits me and I grumble. I ignore her comment and turn to Levi.

"Sorting this Captain?" I ask sarcastically.

He looks past me his face emotionless.

"It will sort it's self out. No one will leave, there's no point losing anymore men," he says.

I widen my eyes and turn to look where he's looking. The arguing group have begun to calm down and Reiner and Armin have backed away from the horse. Everyone else is either sitting on the floor crying or has walked away obviously giving up. I look back at Mikasa who still continues to look at the floor.

"No one is themselves," she says sadly.

Levi grunts and walks off leaving us alone.

"What's up with you Mikasa?" I ask annoyed.

She looks up and stays silent. I sigh giving up.

"Yeah no one is themselves are they?" I shout drawing attention from everyone. I look around and run my fingers through my hair.

"She's right!" I say addressing the gawking group before stomping off towards Armin.

Why did this all have to happen now? As if this day couldn't have got any worse. Not only has my body taken a hit but so is my mind. I feel as though I could just sleep right here, get away from it all. I screw my eyes up and concentrate on walking. Armin will need more help than me right now, guilt isn't the most forgiving feeling.

He looks up to me as I walk over with the horse he and Reiner were arguing over in tow. Who would have thought Armin could stand up to Reiner like that?

"Hey Armin" I sigh trying to sound as perky as possible, it's not going well.

"Eren are you-" He asks leading a horse back towards the others.

"Yeah I'm fine. You're the one who should be getting asked if you're okay. I can't believe you went at Reiner like that." I say actually smiling a bit.

He smiles with me "Not the first time either."

I cock my head in confusion. When did that happen and how didn't I hear of this?

"That fight between Mikasa and Reiner didn't just involve them you know" He says giving a little laugh.

I snort imagining Armin taking on Reiner in a fist fight.

I sigh, "We should be going soon," I say rubbing my head. I'm so tired.

"Okay, I hope Krista comes back. I know if she doesn't we will have to leave without her…." He says his voice turning to a whisper.

"I'm sure she will" I say ruffling his messy hair.

He closes his eyes and gives me a half hearted grin. The image of a man with a moustache giving me a wicked grin pops into my head, his gun in hand.

My head begins to spin and I lean against the horse for balance. My eyes begin to droop as I realise I haven't slept in 2 days, but the same vision again?

"You don't look so good are you okay?" Armin asks putting my arms round his shoulder.

"Yeah," I slur "I Just need sleep, I can do that when we get back" I smile.

"But-" he starts but is interrupted by me stumbling into him.

I fall to knees before keeling over.

"Eren!" He shouts bending over me. He shakes my shoulders but my mind is already going cloudy.

_The man with the gun_

"Mikasa!" He calls and she comes running over to my side.

She puts her hands on my cheeks and looks into my eyes. Her face is full of panic as she darts her head towards Armin.

_The cries of the people I love_

"What happened?" She asks raising her voice.

"He-he said he was tired and then just fell over! He's sweating like crazy!" Armin squeaks, the colour draining from his face.

I look up to both of them.

"I'm...Just...tired," I say my voice a whisper."

_The scream and a gunshot_

"Get Levi!" Mikasa commands and Armin scrambles to his feet before running off.

"Come on Eren, you're just tired like you said!" Mikasa breathes he tone desperate.

I look into her eyes trying my best to stay conscious but the nightmare state drags me under before I can even blink.

_Why is there blood on my hands?_

* * *

_The same vision from before begins to creep into my mind. I'm thrown onto the king's palace steps and held down by 2 guards. I struggle against their grips but they pin me down against the cold white marble. Screams of the people I love surround me as a man with long slick black hair and a fanciful moustache aims his gun at my head. A wicked grin appears across his lips as he places his finger on the trigger. I close my eyes waiting for the bullet as a bloodcurdling scream sounds beside me. My eyes fly open to a figure standing before me, their hand holding a bloody blade in the grinning mans chest who isn't grinning anymore. He collapses and the figure lets go. I gasp as the mysterious person jolts backwards and falls into my arms. A pool of blood forms on their stomach as it soaks through their clothing…_

I jolt up yelling as hot streams of tears fall down my cheeks. The image of the body burns in my mind. I can't remember the face of the person in the dream.

* * *

I choke as I try to stop my breathing from quickening. Someone comes to my side and rubs my back. My lungs stop playing up and I fall backwards on to a bed. I look around and realise I'm back at the survey corps HQ, Mikasa by my side. She smiles and places her hand on mine. I give her a confused look, how long has it been?

"You collapsed and no one could wake you up. Everyone thought you were dead at first but you were breathing. Levi called everything off and ordered for us to return immediately causing some of the squad to argue over the fact we were just abandoning Krista in Titan territory. We just left her there…" Mikasa says her eyes fading off into the distance.

I swallow as my throat goes dry. Why did I have to blank out in the middle of something like that?

"Any idea why I just blanked out just out of everything?" I ask trying to bring her back to reality.

"No," she says her eyes still glazed "You just, blanked out. We had the doctor here and he eventually put it down to lack of sleep."

I stare at her and think of the vision. It can't be real.

"How long was I out?" I ask clearing my mind.

"2 days" she replies.

The room fills with silence; she breathes out and comes back to the real world. She looks over to me and smiles.

"How you feeling then? I'm sure Armin will want to speak with you. He's downstairs, you up for long trip down the stairs?" she asks.

I sit up and nod before swinging my legs over to the side of the bed. Mikasa helps me stand and we begin to walk downstairs to I'm sure a place where everyone will either want to help me or want to kill me.

* * *

Everyone turns out to be gathered in the main hall and I can say it was more than awkward walking in there. I step through the door trying to be quiet but the heavy thing slams shut alerting everyone of my presence. I look down the table where the squad are sat and Armin is the only one who looks pleased. He runs over to me and hugs me making me stubble backwards.

"We thought you were dead" he whimpers into my shirt making it damp.

"Well I'm not Armin" I say pushing him off trying to be as nice as possible.

I hear Mikasa clear her throat beside me and I know I'm not just here for Armin. The failed mission has to be addressed…and the 2 missing members.

"Come on" She says guiding me to the table.

I sit down between Levi and Mikasa and look around at everyone's faces. Most seem to look sad with the odd few staring at me with eyes like daggers. I quickly turn away to face Levi.

"There's no point me saying the mission wasn't a complete failure. I can't think of anything that went smoothly," he says.

I look down at my feet; I don't want to be reminded of anything that happened. Levi talks about the flaws and future plans of the squad. Nothing is mentioned of Ymir or Krista. I'm guessing they have been pronounced dead making my heart sink a little. The meeting ends in less than an hour and no one argues when he tells us all to go to our rooms. I stand up to go but Levi grabs my sleeve. I turn to face him in confusion.

"A minute?" He asks calmly.

Mikasa looks over her shoulder by the door and I nod telling her to go. She leaves shutting the door behind her, the room echoes with the closing doors boom. Levi sits on the table next to me.

"I knew you were going to mess things up at some point but even for you this was all a surprise Jaeger. You can't imagine the trouble it's going to take me to clear this whole thing up with commander Erwin. You will be lucky if he still keeps you in the Survey Corps." Levi says sternly.

"I know sir" I say solemnly.

He looks down not saying anything.

"Doesn't matter anyway, I'm going to jail right?" I laugh trying to make it seem less depressing than it is.

"Don't be silly Jaeger." Levi replies in a bored tone.

"Huh? You said yourself the mission was a failure. I turned into a Titan and went against your orders countless times!" I point out my voice breaking.

"You really think you would have had to go to jail? When you were in dream land in the middle of the forest the squad was a mess. We made an agreement to go back to the city and not say about what had happened to you or the incident with the Titan. Some members didn't agree of course," my mind flicks to Reiner "but most of them didn't want you dead. You're safe for now Jaeger. My judgement is final but like I said who knows what you're fate is with Erwin." He remarks.

I give a sigh of relief as I feel the world being taken off my shoulders.

"You can go now" Levi says and I follow his words.

I almost feel like jumping with happiness I really thought it was all over. I smile to myself thinking of what Mikasa and Armin will say. Maybe that vision wasn't my future, just a nightmare that I had scared myself with over and over. I'm just reaching for the door handle when Hanji bursts through it whacking it into my face. I fall to the floor and groan in pain. She looks around and sees me.

"What are you doing here Eren! Sorry I didn't see you!" She shouts.

I don't bother getting up instead I just lie there on the floor. She offers me a hand and I take it. I rub the back of my head and glare at her, she ignore me and walks over to Levi. He looks at her and groans, we all know he's not really a big fan of Hanji's attitude.

"Captain Levi! A man is here to take you to the king's palace immediately; you have been called to a meeting by his royal highness himself!" She squeals.

Levi's expression changes at the mention of the king and his eyes go wide from shock, he looks over at me and then back to Hanji.

"Who is this man?" he asks Hanji.

"Um…" she awkwardly says; "I didn't ask" she nervously laughs.

Levi groans and stands up, he grabs his cape from the back of the chair and strides off through the door, he doesn't even glance my way.

"Exciting news isn't it! Maybe he's getting a promotion?" Hanji suggests.

I ignore her and walk out the door; I catch Levi getting into his horse beside a man in a black cloak, a gun by his side. No, no way could that be who I think it is. It was a nightmare. Nightmares aren't real! I grab my hair and shake the thought out of my head. I lean against the wall as I tell myself it's just my imagination. How can any of this be? I slide down the wall and put my head between my legs taking deep breaths. I hear someone's footsteps running towards me.

"Eren?" Mikasa says jogging over to me.

"I'm fine. I just swear I saw a nightmare?" I say my voice full of doubt.

Mikasa puts her hand to my head feeling my temperature.

"You should go back to bed," She says.

"Yeah maybe you're right," I agree pushing myself up.

She smiles and we begin to walk down the hall towards the stairs. My foot is on the bottom step when Mikasa stops me.

"What did Levi want?" she asks curious.

I shake my head.

"He told me about the being safe from death sentence, I'm not going to jail," I say smiling.

She throws her arms round my neck sending her scarf in my face.

"That's great," she sighs into my neck.

"Yeah," I reply not wanting her to let go.

"So where is he?" she asks.

"He got called to a meeting with the king by some man who came to HQ. He left about 10 minutes ago," I answer.

She pulls back from me quickly making me stumble. My back hit's against the wall. I look at her confused.

"A meeting with the king!" she exclaims.

"Yeah I-," I start but I lose my trail of thought when I hear heavy footsteps descending the staircase. I look at Mikasa and then back to where the sound is coming from. Reiner steps past me barely acknowledging were both stood here.

He looks at me for a second before continuing down the stairs. I swear that he was smiling.

* * *

**It's all kicking off at HQ now! The story is about to begin the next 2 chapters so look forward to that, lets just say the meeting with the king isn't looking good for Eren or Levi. The next chapter might fail as i'm attempting to write in Levi's POV and yeah it's all new to me. The way he behaves and the way he thinks are very different in my opinion so that should be fun to write but we shall see. Please leave a review on what you thought they are always helpful good or bad :)**


	7. Chapter 6 - The Dawn Of Tomorrow

**2 chapter's in a week? Alot of work for me, well sort of anyway. I was going to write this is Levi's POV but I tried and it didn't work out very well in my eyes so I had a wack at narrative writing! This may or may not have gone well so it would be very very nice of you guys if you could tell me if it worked. 3rd person writing is normally what I write in school so yeah it's not new to me but i can't say it not difficult, first person is my favourite. Anyway I can't believe this is chapter 6 already. I didn't think this fanfic would do very well so I might have just given up but i've got over 1,600 views which is just insane! Thank you all so much if you have been reading because i've never smiled so much, I can't believe that people are reading my work it is all so unreal. I will stop waffleing and let you read this chapter :)**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO ATTACK ON TITAN AS MUCH AS I LOVE IT. JUST A FANFIC.**

* * *

(Narrative)

The sky grew unsettling throughout the journey from HQ. Levi looked up from his horse into the swirling mass of black clouds above. Tiny raindrops began to fall onto the 2 riders as the atmosphere turned into a violent storm wetting their clothes through. Lightning struck on the road ahead but still the men didn't flinch, their goal was too important to be stopped by Mother Nature. Levi glanced across at the hooded king's man who had fetched him for some important meeting that he refused to give any information about, this made Levi nervous. What could be that desperate to talk about that means they have to battle with the deadly weather?

* * *

The skies had shown no mercy of stopping even after they had reached the palace walls. The other man hadn't spoken a word since Levi met him, they were alike in this aspect as neither liked to talk that much. A stable boy came and took their horses as they walked through the iron gates leaving Levi and the man stood alone in the pouring rain.

"This way" the man said in a deep growl as he walked across the courtyard.

Levi cautiously followed always keeping an eye out around him, none of it felt right. They walked down long corridors passing more guards and men, they all nodded to the man Levi was with. 'He must be their officer' he thought although he couldn't properly tell because the officer hadn't shown his face, he had never taken off that mysterious black cloak. Levi ignored that fact and continued to wonder about the meeting, maybe it was a promotion or better yet the option to pick his own squad again. Levi was beginning to think how long it was until the squad he had now would drive him insane, they were only kids after all. He breathed out heavily in annoyance at the thought of his squad. Now he really did hope he was getting a new one. The man noticed his breathing and looked down at Levi, his face still in the darkness of the cloaks hood.

"Not much further. You're little legs won't have to carry you much further." The man said laughing at his own comment. Levi looked on ahead not amused, he hated being called small, if only this jerk could see him in a fight then who would be the one laughing? They carried on in silence their footsteps echoing though the panelled halls. The man glanced down at Levi again and then put his arm out in front of him stopping him in his tracks.

"We're here," He said pointing to the door beside Levi.

Levi nodded and the man opened the door revealing a large open room. The floors and walls were covered in white marble and reflected the light that shone down through the high French windows that covered one side of the room. The other walls were all decorated with heavenly paintings and mirrors. The whole thing was breath taking even in Levi's opinion. He looked around showing no emotion on his face though he felt something inside. The hooded man walked past him and headed straight towards the other side of the room where a long table and chairs were laid out for dinner, on one of the chairs sat the King.

"Ah Captain!" He boomed across the room, "So glad we could do this now."

Levi walked slowly towards him treading lightly across the floor.

"I see you have met my right hand man Officer Dressler here," The king said patting the hooded man on the arm smiling.

Levi looked at him carelessly and then back to the king, "why did you call me here sir?" he asked in a bored tone.

The king's smile faded, "so you want to get right into things then? Well that's understandable."

He sat up and patted his bulging belly, "Sit down then," He said.

Levi obeyed and sat down on a chair opposite the king.

The king grunted before starting, "So captain I would like to ask how the mission went. Don't bother telling me it failed I already know that. However I don't know how? Care to share the details?"

Levi looked blankly back at him, "A 30 metre class Titan ambushed us in the dark. My squad retreated up the walls to gather ourselves; ground fighting with our gear wasn't an option."

The king leaned forward on his chair and narrowed his eyes, "How did you defeat this Titan then if ground fighting wasn't an option. Why are you not still stranded on the walls Captain? I'm sure you have an answer that will interest us."

Levi calmly looked across to Dressler who was stood arms folded peering down at the table.

"Do I really have to say? I killed the titan after the rest of my squad stayed on the walls. Ackerman and Jaeger nearly got themselves foolishly killed," Levi declared.

"Ackerman and Jaeger you say?" The king questioned raising his eyebrows.

Levi slightly shuffled at the realisation of his mistake. He shouldn't have brought their names up.

"Yes sir," he replied carelessly.

"You didn't have any problems with Jaeger did you?" The king asked now seeming interested.

Levi played the images of the mission in his mind, Eren's titan, Reiner and the fight, Mikasa nearly dying. His squad wasn't perfect by all means, if he wanted a new one all he had to do was tell the King about the mission and the squad would definitely be disbanded, he wouldn't be blamed. On the other hand then he would be giving Eren a death sentence and no doubt Mikasa would be questioned too. Would it be worth it? He didn't care about them or anything. Did he?

"No, no problems with Jaeger, he just ran out of gas and Ackerman tried to get him, she too ran out. It was no one's doing," Levi lied.

The king rubbed his moustache between his fingers, "Interesting," he began, "I've heard different."

'Shit. I had to go and cover for those brats didn't I. Now it's going to be my fault and their going to die anyway. When I find out who did this,' Levi thought.

"A man you might know told a guard that isn't how it happened." The king said.

"Who would that be?" Levi asked.

The king looked at Dressler for him to answer.

"A Tall man with blonde hair. Had a bruised eye, looked like he'd been in a fight. Know anything of it?" Dressler asked him.

'Reiner,' Levi thought.

Levi remained silent, he couldn't say anything.

"You're not lying to us are you Captain?" The king asked his expression cold as stone.

Levi sat silent.

"Only this man had reported that on a mission he saw a boy Titan shift saving a girl. A girl that started a fight on him," Dressler announced.

Levi felt the anger rise up inside him. This meeting couldn't all go wrong, it couldn't but it was.

The king gave him a violent stare.

"We have reason to believe it was Jaeger Captain, could this be possible?" He said.

Levi gave the king a blank stare in return; still no emotion was to be revealed.

"I doubt it, I didn't see him change," Levi replied coolly. He was trying his best to safely avoid saying it.

The king sighed and screwed his mouth up.

"Okay!" He said throwing his hands up almost looking like he had given up. Almost.

"You can report to Erwin Captain he's here somewhere. I'm sure he's got some mission for your squad or something. You may leave" The king said reluctantly.

Levi widened his eyes in disbelief. It had gone smoothly in the end.

He stood and gave the King a salute before turning to the door. It could have gone worse, a lot worse.

Levi was closing the door when he heard hushed voices mentioning Eren's name. He left the door ajar and listened intrigued.

"I knew he was dangerous. He shifted and didn't tell us, I'm surprised the Captain completely lied to us. Maybe he favours the boy. Maybe he's working with him!" The king said.

"It doesn't matter we know what to do," Dressler whispered.

The king grunted, "Yes, yes do it. I want it to be all out of the way by tomorrow, I've got a ball next week you know!" The king declared his voice rising a little.

"I will fetch him tonight, he shall be dead by morning sir, don't worry," Dressler said patting his gun.

"Who's ever heard of a good titan? All titans are here to eat us, Jaeger is no exception." he laughed.

The king laughed too but quickly wafted him away.

"Go on then!" He ordered, "And take that stupid hood off, it's not raining in here!"

Dressler bowed and pulled back his hood before walking away. Dressler ran his hand over his long slick black hair. He looked at his gun in his hands making his fanciful moustache turn up as he revealed a wicked grin.

"It's all about to begin," He hissed.

* * *

**He is real!**

**So what did you think? Leave a comment on if you liked it or what I can improve on as they really do help me good or bad. In other news I went on a book haul and just went mad on buying loads. That's the thing about books, they demand to be bought (Book reference there ;) ). I actually bought the SnK 2,3,4 manga volumes which was amazing and I think thats my weekend sorted! I should be updating the next chapter where the story should be kicking off properly next friday. Until then Enjoy! :D**


	8. Chapter 7 - The Door Of Tomorrow

**Right so first things first Apologies! Yes it's a week and a bit late and to be honest I have no excuse. I have been putting off writing for awhile because i'm afriad I might be developing writers block. I've got the next few chapters planned out but after that it's all a mystery. Of course I know how the ending going to be and Its not what half of you guys might expect so look forward to that whatever stage that may be! Anyway I will rattle my brain for ideas and twists to keep you all happy and hopefully it will run smoothly! This chapter was done listening to very electronic music and on skype so it may be a bit funny or off but I didn't want to delay posting anymore. Knowing me It would have been up next month! **

**Hope everybody enjoys and please post reviews as they are lovely to read on things that I people like and what need to be improved.**

**- A lot of people have been asking for more eremika and I assure you it's on the way. I tried hinting things in this chapter like Eren's feeling towards her and Armin dropping hints of her's towards Eren so it's not empty of it yet. More to come I promise.**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN OR ANY OF THE RIGHTS I WISH I DID BUT NO SADLY NOT**

* * *

(Eren POV)

Nightmare's of the past ravage my dreams and I find myself constantly being woken up. Images like my mother and Titan's replay themselves in my head making me jolt up gasping, sweat dripping from my brow. I try to learn to live with it but watching the people I love die over and over is not something that can be tossed aside like a scrap of paper. I sigh wiping my forehead with my shirt before falling back into my pillow. I wonder what horrors will await me in the next dream. I shift over on my side and stare out the window at the twilight sky, the moonlight cast across my face. My eyes begin to droop as the blackness closes my vision.

* * *

I wake up panicking as a strong hand presses against my mouth blocking my screams. At first I think it's one of my own terror's escaping from my dreams but I relax a little as it's nothing of the sort. Levi stands leaning over my bed his fingers clamped over my mouth, his face blank like always. I continue to struggle against him in confusion. Why is he here in the middle of the night? Is he actually here to take revenge on me for ruining the mission? I shout at him to let go but my voice his muffled through his hand. The scene actually starts to worry me and in a weak attempt to lose his grip I bite his palm sending his arm flying backwards in disgust. He walks backwards wiping his hand desperately on a handkerchief.

"There was no need for that Brat!" He exclaims his eyes not moving from his hand.

I roll over on my bed kicking away the bed sheets as I reach for the bedside candle. I light the candle filling the room with a subtle glow as Levi stuffs his cloth back into his pocket. He glares at me and strides over making me recoil in fear away from him.

"I'm doing this for you're well being Eren, I don't want any trouble so do me a favour and just follow me," Levi says his eyes wide.

I cock my head to the side, my mind groggy from lack of sleep. Did he just say doing this for my well being? By the looks of things it looked like he was trying to suffocate me!

"Sir? What are you talking about? Well being from what?" I question.

He breathes heavily before walking over to my dresser. He rustles through it grabbing a handful of my clothes. Now this is just getting creepy?

"Um-," I begin about to ask if he wanted to borrow my clothes but Levi interrupts.

"I was wrong," he begins slamming the drawers, "You're not safe. I thought Commander Erwin and I might have covered you from the King's eyes on the mission but that is no longer the case. The King knows everything; some idiot went behind the squads back and I should have known it was going to happen. You are to leave immediately on my orders."

I sit on my bed in shock unable to process what is happening.

"That's what the meeting was about…The king knows I shifted into a Titan," I breathe in disbelief.

"Yes. Get up otherwise you will be dead by morning," Levi answers walking round the room picking up my belongings and stuffing them into a leather rucksack.

My body feels like it's falling through space. Dead by morning…Leave immediately….

"Come on we still have to get supplies from the kitchens. Be quiet no one can know were leaving," Levi orders but I remain seated on the bed still frozen.

He sighs and throws the heavy rucksack at me. The bag hits me in the face snapping me back to reality as Levi walks out the room. I shake my head as I begin to work grabbing some leftover clothes from the drawers quickly getting dressed. Levi bangs on my door telling me to hurry up and I snatch my cloak from the wardrobe before striding over to the door. I glance around the room thinking of how I will probably never see these walls again. My heart drops as I realise I don't even know where I'm actually going, where could be safe from the King's claws within the walls? Unless…

"Eren!" Levi shouts from the other side of the door interrupting my thoughts. I take a deep breath in and step out of the door. I will come back, I will.

* * *

We head to the kitchens where Levi throws assortment of canned and packaged food at me. I stuff all them in my back without thought, he still hasn't told me where I'm going. By the time were done most of the cupboards are cleaned out, wherever I'm going it's going to be for awhile by the looks of things. Levi pushes me out of the room and begins to walk towards the stable yard, he curses halfway and tells me to stay put. He sharply turns on his heel and strides off down the hallway. I stand in the corridor waiting, my pack on my back and my gear equipped. HQ is silent apart from the odd squeaks of mice around which I'm sure Levi would love to know about. My mind wonders about if this could all just end, maybe the king wouldn't kill me. I hit myself in the face for thinking something so foolish. This is the King I'm think of here. I dismiss the thought and decide to walk into the dining hall to wait. The room is so eerie at night, it's so dark. My footsteps echo bouncing off the stone walls and floors, in a few hours this place will be bustling with hungry comrades gearing up for a day of training. Where will I be? Who knows? My eyes wonder around the room but a leather bound book catches my eye on one of the tables. I walk over gasp as I read the cover. It's the book Armin's parents had when we were kids, the one he found about the outside world. I thought it was lost when wall Maria fell. How did he keep this? I carefully flick through the pages as the memories coming flooding back. The summers me and Armin use to flip through this thing and create stories about one day me, him and Mikasa would see the outside world together. I trace blue waves of water that dance across the page in metallic colours, they use to call these oceans. That story was our favourite. I feel myself smiling at the past but then I remember that we will never actually see these things together, worse yet I will probably never see Armin or Mikasa again. I think of running to them now and asking them to come with me so we can see the oceans and the frozen fields of the north together but I would never risk their lives for my own gain like that. I lean against the table trying my best to hold back the tears. Why did this have to happen to me!

"Eren what are you doing here this late?" I hear a voice ask from the corner of the room.

I jump out of my own skin and stumble backwards into a couple of chairs. Armin walks towards me from the shadows.

"Armin?" I ask.

He walks over to me looking at my bag and Manoeuvre gear, "Where are you going?" he asks sadly.

"I-I have to go Armin, I can't stay here anymore…" I say my voice trailing off.

"Go where? You can't just leave and not tell us, Mikasa will be worried until you get back." He says confused.

The thought of Mikasa makes my heart flutter a little. I was beginning to question my feelings for her but now none of that can matter, she will have to learn to forget me - A part of me knows she won't.

"I'm not coming back. I can't come back. Armin the king knows about what I did outside the wall. I broke my vow not to shift; if I don't leave it's over for all of us. If I don't go who knows what will happen to the squad, to you…to Mikasa," I say looking down at my feet.

I look up to his face and the realisation of what I mean is plastered on it. Tears start to fall down his rosy cheeks.

"No…you can't Eren!"

I shake my head; his face begins to break my heart bit by bit.

He grabs the book on the table and flicks to the ocean picture shoving it in my hands.

"What about this Eren! Weren't we going to see this together? You promised me…" he says.

I feel my eyes welling up and I don't wipe them away this time. I don't know how to respond. I promised him but how can I tell him that I can't take him there.

"You're not going, I can sort this out!" he declares rising his voice.

Armin has always looked on the bright side; wish I could do the same.

"No you can't. Not this time." I say slowly.

He rubs his eyes before staring me in the face his stance strong, "I'm coming with you then."

This takes me aback; I didn't expect him to say something like that.

"Armin… you have to listen to me. You can't tell anyone about this you hear me? If the king knew where I went not only would I be killed but so would Levi and maybe Mikasa." I tell him.

"You really think that even I don't tell anyone that people aren't going to find out? The minute you're missing Mikasa is going to go after you. I can't stop that," he says.

I take a step back processing his words. She can't come after me, he's wrong she wouldn't put her life in danger like that for me. She won't I know she won't. I run my fingers through my hair as I try to block out the whispers of doubt that cover my mind. I can't put it aside can I; I know she will come after me there's no stopping Mikasa like that. I remember once when Jean told me he was jealous of how protective she is over me, I've always found it annoying but I can't help feel like it's almost comforting in a way. Maybe her coming after me isn't such a bad thing…

Wait? What no!

How could I think of putting her in danger like that? I shake my head, this is all too much, I don't think I can do this. She can't come, what was I thinking?

"S-she can't! You can't let her Armin! Promise me that you will stop her at all costs! I couldn't face losing her on my own doing out there, I don't even know where there is yet! No one can know, not even Mikasa!" I cry.

I bite the inside of my cheek in frustration.

Armin's upper lip trembles as he tries his best to hold it together, I didn't think about what other people would feel about this when Levi just told me I would be gone. I suppose watching me go is easier than watching me die for them. Isn't it? At least seeing me die would mean they knew I was dead, not running away from the grasps of a Titan. The metallic taste of blood creeps across my mouth as my cheek starts to bleed. I ignore it and continue to bite down.

"I can't promise that Eren, you know her will is too strong. I wouldn't know where to start" Armin says his voice a whisper.

I hint a smile at him resting my hand on his shoulder, "Armin, I know you better than anyone. There's nothing you can't do when it comes to people. Please I need you to stop her."

He whimpers at first but then slowly begins to take deep breaths.

"Are you really leaving us now? Like this?" He says calmly.

I look down at my feet and then back to his eyes.

"You won't even notice I'm gone. For all you know I might be only hiding round the corner. Could be back by tomorrow night," I say keeping my voice optimistic.

His eyes see through my hope and into the quickly forming pool of doubt. His eyes begin to stream tears again and he jumps into my chest for a hug, his arms tightly wrapped around my waist.

"You have to come back. For me, for Mikasa. Don't see the blue waters of the ocean without us okay?" He cries against my cloak.

I breathe out and wrap my arms around him like 2 brothers do. Armin is the brother I never realised I had. This time I don't hold back the tears, I simply cry with him.

"Okay."

We stand there for minutes crying like a bunch of fools. My emotions run deeper than I thought. I finally let him go and I know I have to leave.

He looks up at me and understands,begining to step back towards the door.

I give a final smile and he returns the gesture. He turns around starting to dissapear around the corner but all of a sudden his little body comes crashing down against the floor.

* * *

"Armin!" I shout running towards him but before I reach him I slam head first into Captain Levi.

"Captain Levi?" I exclaim rubbing my head where I hit him.

"Eren, I told you to wait in the hall. If you had listened to me this poor boy might have not been out cold right now. We can't risk him telling anyone were gone. By the time he's awake you will be long gone and me back here to cover for your absence," he carelessly says looking down at Armin.

I open my mouth to say something but I hold it in not wanting to admit I went against him again.

He sighs, "Come on then, were losing darkness."

I nod following but I look back on Armin lying slouched against the door.

"I can't leave him like this. Why did you have to knock him out, he promised he wouldn't tell anyone," I say.

"Fine, move him inside but be quick. The noise you were making could wake the dead," Levi says walking off outside.

I shake my head at him before turning my attention back to Armin as I drag him as gently I can towards a dining bench. I push him up so his body is slumped against the table. I curse as his head hits the side, he groans in pain still unconscious.

I step away from him and decide that's the best he's going to get. I begin to follow where Levi went but something catches my foot walking away. Confused I look down and see Armin's book under my boot, the ocean page drawing my attention. I bend down and trace the outline of the waves. Would he mind if I took this page, if I kept hold of it as I reminder that this all we both wanted in life once? I decide to agree with myself for once and I rip out the 2 pages and stuff them into my jacket pocket. I pick up the rest of the book and carefully place it under Armin's arm. He looks so peaceful; maybe he will think our conversation is all a dream. Maybe it's better that way. I give a little smile before leaving the room.

"Goodbye Armin," I say closing the door.

* * *

We leave HQ just before Midnight, my heavy rucksack bulging with goods. The horse ride is long and unsettling. Levi still hasn't told me where we're going, my hopes of staying within the wall are dying with every gallop.

"Another Mile I'd say," Levi calls out into the night.

I look across and nod in return.

About five minutes later Levi raises his hand to signal to stop. I pull the reins on my horse and we sit there in silence for awhile.

"What are we waiting for?" I ask confused.

"A sign," he replies.

"Um…okay. What like from God?" I ask sarcastically.

Levi turns to me with a look of pure boredom.

"No you idiot, the signal," he moans not amused.

"Oh."

We wait another minute before anything happens. I'm beginning to think there is no escape plan for me. It's all a hoax, end of the line. A light emerging from the bottom of the wall dead ahead from us banishes that thought. Levi rides forwards towards it unfazed by how it suddenly just appeared; I follow a little more cautious. We reach the light and I find it's a gentle wooden slop going underground, a large door at the end. I crease my brow in confusion.

"What is that?" I ask.

"You're exit Eren," Levi replies.

* * *

We step off our horses and lead them down into the ground through the door, it shuts swiftly behind us. There is a long stone tunnel ahead with various doors along the walls. I hear no signs of anyone else so how could this place just open. I step closer to my horse for reassurance.

"Is this place empty?" I ask looking over at Levi.

"It has been for awhile, very few people know about it. It's an emergency escape tunnel leading from inside wall Rose to wall Maria. It's never been used thankfully, last resort option if something happens to all 4 gates. That answer you're question?"

I look down the long tunnel. Wait did he say it leads to outside wall Rose? Does that mean what I think it does?

"I'm going outside the walls aren't I Sir," I breathe.

He looks over to me sharply hearing what I said.

"I'm surprised you didn't know already. It's not like you can stay here safely, sooner or later the guards would have found you. Out there you will be safe."

I look down at my feet, "Safe from what?" I ask ironically.

Levi notices my tone and stops walking.

"Listen Eren you know it's the only way right? It's a death sentence for you in here anyway, might as well risk it out there. There's Titan's no need to say but most of them have no intelligence. I'm sure you won't die a painful death at least when it comes to it," he says staring at me.

That's probably going to be the nicest comment I will get out of Levi.

_I'm sure you won't die a painful death_

Gee, thanks!

I sigh and try to keep my head held high, it's better than nothing. The vision of Armin talking about Mikasa coming after me suddenly pops in my mind. How could she come after me? She doesn't know where this tunnel is and there's no way she could go over the wall or through the gate.

That makes me feel slightly better; she won't have to die for me this way.

We see the end of the tunnel appearing ahead and I know the time is approaching, I'm not going to go and cower in a corner, I'm going to go out there and kill every Titan I see!

"Here we are," Levi states.

I swallow and look at the grand oak door that waits.

I hear running footsteps from behind me and dread begins to coarse through my veins. Oh no. Is it the guards? Did they find me? Mikasa? Did Armin tell her what happened? I spin round to see 2 figures coming up fast down the tunnel.

"Hanji?" I ask bewildered.

"Ah Eren! Sorry it took so long, that awful gate just wouldn't close!" She shouts.

I back away slightly, worried by her excitement.

"Took you longer than it needed to be," Levi says addressing Hanji and a man who I've never seen before.

"Don't be so harsh Captain! Poor old Christian couldn't pull it with me enough! His little muscles aren't as big as mine!" She points out wrapping one arm around the man's neck clumsily. He struggles harmlessly against her body.

"Humph," Levi grumbles before turning away from them.

"How do you know about this place too?" I ask Hanji who still has Christian in a headlock.

"Oh me? Just a bit of survey corps info I think, Christian here is helping us out. No worries I've know him ages, he's trustworthy. Now what were you doing again? Escaping from the King? Naughty Eren. Just on keep getting yourself in trouble with things. Shame I didn't have more time to run tests on that majestic Titan body of yours! Maybe you will come back or we might find an arm or leg of your's leftover out there later to research on?" She squeals in excitement.

"Err…" I begin but Levi cuts me off.

"Hanji that's enough nonsense," he declares.

"Awww okay. Better get this gate open then shall we," she says releasing her lock on Christian. He rubs his neck in pain and walks towards to gate. Hanji follows skipping after him.

"Crazy," Levi remarks.

I smile a little; even he has an opinion on her.

"Okay, is this it then? Out there alone?" I ask.

Levi looks down at me and then turns away to grab his satchel attached to his horse. He pulls out a number of papers and maps and shoves them into my chest.

"These are the reason you either survive or die." He says

I blink at him and he groans understanding I have no clue what he means.

"Here," he says opening one of the maps.

He shows me the different areas on the maps of where Titan hotspots are and where I can take shelter at night. Titan's aren't usually active at night but given the resent events of the mission where I actually fought at titan at night I'm not too sure on that theory anymore.

Levi points to red dots across the map, "These are survey corps supplies. Gas, food, water. If you're desperate for these there here to be used but don't help yourself to too much otherwise you will have me to answer to."

I nod in response and he folds up the map and puts them in with the rest of the papers.

He wonders over to where Hanji and Christian stand. Christian stares at me for awhile, his eyes filled with curiosity. He looks back to Hanji when Levi coughs trying to regain his attention. I glance down at the ground wondering what he was looking at but Levi strides back over distracting me.

"Come on Eren," He sighs almost sounding a little misrable. Is he sad to see me go?

I look at him and Levi widens his eyes signalling me to move. I blink out of my stare and climb onto my horse again trying to control my shaking hands that refuse to be ignored.

Levi walks along side me and leads my horse to the wooden door which begins clanking signalling it's time for me to prepare my goodbye as awkward as it may be. I expect Levi to give me some snooty remark on how badly I'm probably going to do out there but his outstretched hand surprises me.

"Good luck out there Eren. I'm sure we will meet again, always looking for trouble aren't you?" He says giving a hint of a smile.

My mouth slightly opens. Did he just smile? Shocked I grab his hand and shake it strongly trying to cover up my own trembling fingers.

"Thanks Levi, I'll look forward to it. It wasn't so bad being around you at all times either." I say snorting a little.

"Tch," he says looking across to the gate.

So much for a completely friendly goodbye then.

I sigh and look to where he's looking. The gate is now fully open and ready for me to ride past into the abandoned Wall Maria. I wouldn't think I would have to ever go out into Titan territory alone; it's scaring me more than I would have liked. I take a deep breathe and turn back to Levi who is staring at me, his eyes blank. I smile and breathe again. Is this Goodbye to everyone I care about now? Armin? Mikasa? The force of thinking about her hits me in the gut and my mind is filled with situations of her following. A part of me knows nothing will stop her from being with me. We are all each other have. I wish I said goodbye, asked her what we actually meant to each other. I wish I could have held her in her arms and rubbed her red scarf in my hands for one last time. Would I have told her about my confused feelings? Or asked was she just family to me? I can feel my heart aching for her but I can't give it what it wants. My body is on its own now. A chilling breeze whips my cloak backwards behind me as the blackness of the night sends a cold spike through my skin. I wrap my cloak back around me preparing for what Mother Nature and anything else can throw at me.

Levi lets go of my reins on steps backwards.

"Okay?" he asks his hair ruffling from the wind.

I smile, "Okay."

I whack the horse's reins making it jolt into action past the doors and up the wooden slope outside. I turn around as I leave to see Levi stand by the door, his stance in a salute. I guess he really does respect me. Doesn't show it much. I smile and face forwards again. The moonlight casts across the plains in an eerie light making me shudder. No signs of any Titan's. No signs of anything.

I'm on my own now.

* * *

**THE STORY HAS ACTUALLY BEGUN FINALLY**

**It took it's time I know but I needed to be sure everyone knew the background and the main characters and the people causing problems *cough* Dressler and the king *cough* so that's why. I would like to say that the next chapter is going to be up next week but me being me I can't say thats true (oops) so sorry I will try but I am not the best authour for time keeping.**

**Please give me some feedback and If you liked it a favourite would be nice too to keep me going through this hard time of writers block! I do love you guys for reading my story and favouriting, reviewing ect. and it's been 2 amazing months. Till next time - OneGirlaMillionBooks / OneGirlaMillionWords ( and Wattpad)**

**P.S just so you know If you sent me a review i might have replied to it via Inbox so check there if you wanted a personal thanks from me for telling me stuff about this story :)**


	9. Chapter 8 - The Threats Of Tomorrow

**I was Ill and really tired when I wrote this but I wanted to get it up this weekend because the next chapter is going to be really fun to write because Mikasa and Eren will finally be out in the world which is what the whole stories about. This chapter is mainly a filler but I can't understand why it's 4,000 words long so I can't really call it a filler. I've tried to include non direct Eremika in my last few chapters but it's been challanging because there not together which makes me kind of sad. Anyway I will let you get on with this chapter and I will try to post next weekend with a BETTER chapter! Quick thanks for the 2,600 views on this story *screams* because wow. I'm secretly missing you're comments though because I didn't get any this week. I really do Enjoy reading them so please give me feedback as it's all helpful and fantastic.**

**Enjoy Chapter 8!**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO ATTACK ON TITAN AS THIS IS JUST A FANFIC. CAN YOU IMAGINE WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF I WROTE IT THOUGH LIKE WHAT A MESS**

* * *

Chapter 8

(Mikasa's POV)

The warm heat of the morning light spreads across my face as I toss across my bed. I love this moment in the morning where I wake up and I'm completely unaware what the world I'm in is like; it's the best part of the day.I sit up on my bed as I wait for the wave of problems and memories to come flooding back to my minds groggy state. An image of Eren injured in his bed pops into my mind. Ah here comes reality now. I take a deep breath trying to prepare myself for whatever challenges I might have to face today. I'm hoping I might be able to fit in a few hours training this morning before breakfast but it looks like it's already past 6. Damn it I must have slept in! Where's Armin? He always wakes me up if I'm late. I shake off my frustration as I tell myself there's nothing I can do now. I stumble over to my wash basin still half asleep. I lean over the still water that I left from last night trying my best not to fall asleep head first into it. My morning mind state is as bad as it gets for me. I splash my face with the cold water trying to shock myself into action but my body continues to drag. No good. Without thinking I grab the whole bowl and throw it over my head sending the freezing liquid over my hair and down my back. I gasp at its icy sharpness as little beads of water drip down my neck sending shivers across my body. My eyes widen with shock. That definitely woke me up. I ignore the cold that creeps up my spine and I continue to wash myself rubbing cheap soap into my hair. The chemical smell of the soap makes my nostrils flare. You'd think the survey corps could get some decent smelling soap instead of something that makes you want to rip your nose off. Eren's mother use to make the sweetest smelling soap. I remember helping her pick lavender from the Jaeger's garden for it; she told me by putting it in the soap it made my hair look even more beautiful. I rub the wet ends of my hair between my fingers thinking of what she said. There's no room for beautiful things in this world anymore, I think scrubbing out the soap suds into the murky waters of the bowl.

* * *

I don't bother with drying my hair so I end up just rubbing it with a towel. It feels damp against my skin and for a moment I feel worried of catching a chill but I decide it will dry off in training. I quickly get dressed into my uniform before heading downstairs for breakfast my stomach more demanding than usual. So much for early training. I'm just about to turn a corner towards the dining hall when I hear raised voices coming from inside. I stop in my tracks worried about what I'm walking into. Another fight perhaps? I hear scraping of chairs and muffled huffs of people who all call to a single mumbling high pitched voice. Armin. I put my own opinion of coming back later aside as I stride into the hall expecting the worst. I hope he's not breaking up another fight between Eren and Reiner, I've told him to tell me if that happens. The thought of Armin not waking me this morning comes to mind making me slightly angry. I'll ask him why he didn't wake me shall I? When I walk in it turns out that it's only Jean and Connie in the room huddled round a dazed Armin. I hope Connie didn't find another bottle of vodka last night because looking at Armin that's what it's beginning to look like. The memories of last time that happened still make me worry. Poor Armin took one sip and threw up all over me. That was a rough night for me, never again. I shake my head bracing myself for them all to smell of spirits but I'm pleased that no scent of it comes.

Jean notices me and jumps up.

"Mikasa did you see anyone come here last night?" he asks worriedly.

"No I was asleep. Why what are you on about? Did someone break it? I didn't hear anything," I reply.

Why would Jean ask me if I saw anyone? Where's everyone else if something has happened?

"Does that mean they might still be around?" Connie asks turning to Jean.

"No they wouldn't risk staying if they took someone out. For all we know it could have been an attempted murder. We can't rule anything out until he tells us something," Jean says avoiding eye contact.

Why isn't anyone explaining anything! Attempted murder on who?

"Okay someone explain to me right now! You can't just say this without telling me. Who's been here Jean?" I exclaim my voice rising.

"I wouldn't be asking you if I knew would I!" Jean shouts.

I can tell their both worried and frustrated. I might as well just ask Armin. Why isn't he filling me in already?

I push Jean out of the way walking towards Armin.

"Armin can you tell me what's-," I stop shocked when I see why he hasn't said a word.

He lies slumped against a table, his hands holding a bandage on a gaping wound on the back of his head. He looks up at me and I swear that he looks frightened. I slowly lean down beside him. Why would someone attack Armin?

I feel anger begin to coarse through my veins.

"Who did this?" I ask my voice stern.

He looks up at me and continues to stare, his eyes wide.

"Why were you here? Did you see what they looked like?" I ask continuing to fire questions.

Still no reply.

"You think we haven't tried that already?" Jean cockily says.

I shoot a glare at him and he shifts uncomfortably. I grind my teeth turning back to Armin who now just stares at his hands. I see tears begin to roll down his cheeks.

"Armin please I'm trying to help. You've got to tell me something, you're worrying me," I say trying to soften my voice.

His tears still show no signs of stopping. I grab my damp hair in my fist trying not to just storm out and threaten to kill anyone who is linked to this. I may care about Eren more than myself but that doesn't mean I don't feel the same for Armin. I need to find out who did this. Why won't he let me in at a time like this? If the culprit is still here who knows who might be in danger. Someone could be trying to kill someone else, Armin might know. I bet Eren will get something out of him. Where is he? I thought he might have been down by now. My breath catches as panic strikes through me. Where is Eren?

I leap up onto my feet making Connie and Jean jump backwards.

"Go get Eren!" I say desperately.

Jean looks at me confused.

"I thought he was with you?" He says.

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion trying to analyse what he said.

"Why would he be with me?" I question.

Jean shrugs his shoulders, "He wasn't in his room and he's not here. Not seen him either."

He wasn't in his room? Oh no...

"Then where is he?" I demand shakily.

"Calm down Mikasa! I'm sure Sasha will have seen him. She will be back in a minute," Connie interrupts.

"Why, were did Sasha go?"

Jean laughs, "You really think when something happens like a young boy getting bludgeoned over the head in the night isn't going to be said to the Captain?" he says.

I look at him wanting to punch him for laughing when Armin is sat right there too scared to even talk.

"She's gone to get Levi. Like I said she's probably seen Eren on her way," Connie says right on queue as Sasha walks into the room.

There are no signs of anyone with her. No Levi and no Eren.

My panic levels begin to rise.

"Sasha! Where's Levi you idiot? I told you to get him!" Connie shouts.

She shakes her head quickly walking over to us.

"He's not here! I checked everywhere. His bed wasn't even slept in and his cloak is missing from his wardrobe," She replies glancing at Connie.

"Wardrobe?" Jean asks, "What were you doing in his wardrobe?"

Sasha starts to blush and awkwardly rubs the back of her head.

"I saw him put a packet of peanuts in his jacket pocket once. I was just checking, sorry."

We all groan at her and she blushes even more.

"Anyway so you didn't find him? Did you look for Hanji?" Jean asks.

"Yeah when I couldn't find the Captain I went to her office. No luck, no signs anywhere!" Sasha cries.

"Did you see Eren anywhere? Did you tell him about Armin?" I ask interrupting.

"No Mikasa…I didn't see him. Isn't he with you?" She replies.

I take a deep breath in. If he's not here then where could he be? If someone knocked Armin out then how do I know he's okay?

Without thinking straight I take off out the door towards the sleeping quarters my body overtaken by fear.

"Mikasa!" I hear Jean shout from behind but I don't look back. I can only think about the worst thing.

* * *

I burst into Eren's room without knocking, for all I know he could be dead on the floor. I dart my head around the space hoping to see him there but my heart drops as all that I see is pulled out drawers and his bed sheets on the floor. No cloak, no clothes, no Eren. I stumble around the room trying to tell myself that there's a good reason all his belongings are gone, that he was in a hurry to look for something but I'm not fooling anyone especially myself. I sit on his bed and I slowly continue to look around. There's hardly anything left here, just a couple of shirts and a still burning candle. When he left he obviously had time to light a candle then. Time for that but not even to say goodbye to me? I breathe in deeper as I try to steady my breaths. My throat feels shaky as I feel a mixture of Anger and sadness in my stomach. I think of all the situations on why he would have to leave. They all end up in me thinking he's either stupid or dead. I rest my head in my hands hating myself for not figuring this out. His rooms empty, a candle is still burning, he didn't say goodbye, Levi and Hanji are missing and Armin has been knocked out cold. Armin….he must know! I shoot my head up jumping to go back to the dining hall to beg Armin for information but something catches the corner of my eye. A figure arrives though the gate outside on horseback returning from a late night ride. Eren? I run over to the window hoping I'm right but I find that it's not Eren, its Levi. In let out a ragged breath as I close my fingers into tight fists. I have no doubt that the reason Levi has returned this late is the reason Eren vanished in the night. I think about rushing down to him and holding him at blade point just to demand where he has taken Eren but that would just end up with me drawing too much attention. I decide to play my cards right and go and talk to Armin again.

* * *

The hall is quieter now and I notice Bertolt sitting on a chair next to Sasha, no Reiner I see. Jean and Connie are still with Armin who seems to be a little less terrified. I walk past the other too, Sasha giving me a quick smile as I approach Armin.

"Where did you run off to?" Jean asks curiously.

"Eren's room. He's gone. All his drawers are empty and it looks like he left in a hurry." I miss out the bit about Levi returning. That's my problem to sort out.

Jean stays silent for a minute.

"Do you think whoever did this to Armin took Eren?" Jeans asks me.

I shake my head, "Eren wasn't taken. He went along willingly I'm sure of it. Someone would have heard something otherwise and the candle in his bedroom was lit when I went in. I also think that whoever went with Eren did this to Armin because he saw them leaving."

Jean looks baffled, "How do you know this?"

"By putting pieces together. I need help getting Armin round. I know he saw them, he must have done," I say looking at Armin.

"Okay. I've tried but he's zoned out," Jean agrees.

I crouch down by Armin who turns to me when I put my hand on his.

"Armin I know something's wrong and I know you know where Eren is. You have to tell me what you saw last night. I have to be sure," I softly say.

"Be sure of what?" Jean asks but I give him a blank look and he doesn't ask again.

I turn my attention back to Armin.

"I know you want to tell me, so why don't you? Remember it's me you and Eren against the world. Were always together and we need to keep being this way. You need to tell me."

Armin's eyes light up.

"The oceans…." Armin whispers.

I look at Jean and then back to Armin.

"We are going to see the Oceans together right? You remember?" I ask.

"We were," Armin corrects me.

"Were?" I question confused.

"I promised him Mikasa. He said you would care that he went and he knew that you would go after him. I can't break that promise," he breathes.

My mouth opens a little with shock. He knew I would go after him? How could he make Armin promise something like that? I turn Armin's face to mine putting both hands on his cheeks.

"Look at me Armin. I know you want to keep you're promise and I know you're planning to but you have to think about this. If Eren is in danger I have to help him you understand? If he dies then you will have no promise to keep anymore. Isn't it better to save him now than let him die without us knowing?"

He looks at me like he's just seen a ghost. He grabs my hands and throws them off his cheeks. I fly back slightly afraid.

"I was reading late last night from my parent's world book when he came in. I heard someone in the corridor talking so I hid in the corner and waited till they left because I know reading that book is illegal. However they didn't leave, it was Eren. He walked in with a bag and gear. He was leaving. He just stood there reading my book and smiling. I asked him what he was doing and-" he pauses.

I wait for him to continue holding my hand up to Connie who nearly interrupts.

"H-he left because of him," Armin whimpers.

I give him a stern look, "Who…"

"The King!" Armin screams "The King knew about the mission! He was going to kill Eren!"

* * *

The whole room fills with a deafening silence. Even Bertolt and Sasha walk over. Armin stares shaking at the floor.

"Damn…" Jean breathes.

"He told us he was safe though? The king didn't know. Did one of us release the mission's information?" Sasha exclaims.

I give a sharp look at Bertolt who stands looking nervous next to her.

"I can guess," I say thinking of Reiner.

"I broke my promise Mikasa!" Armin shouts. "I said my last goodbye to him and I did try to make him not go but what was I to say? If he had stayed he would have been dead by tomorrow."

"I know its okay." I say.

Jean stands with his arms across his chest in deep thought.

"Okay so Eren left and you said goodbye that's right. I still don't understand who hit you over the head?" Jean states.

We all look to Armin for an answer but he just looks at Jean puzzled.

"They came from behind. I was already leaving the room when I blacked out." Armin says.

I was hoping I had a solid answer for who attacked Armin but I guess he can't remember. It's still enough for me to have a good guess though. It was awfully late for Levi to be getting back wasn't it?

I feel awful for making Armin break his promise but I must help Eren. He needs me…I need him.

I look down at the floor and I take a deep breath.

"Thank you Armin," I say blankly.

"Huh?" he says but I'm already standing walking towards the door to reply.

"Mikasa where are you going? We need to find Levi! This is an emergency!" Sasha shrieks.

Oh Sasha If only you knew. I am going to find Levi and then I'm going to find Eren.

* * *

I stride down the corridors of HQ every footstep solid, every breath rigid. Levi knows where Eren is and I will get that information no matter what. It's too early for most of the other members to be up so it's the perfect cover for me to slink about. If worst comes to worst there will be nobody about to hear the shouting or the screams of pain. I approach his room forgetting everything I have ever learned about being polite. I grab the handle and barge into the room without so much as a knock. The room is light and breezy from the open windows making the atmosphere seem calm. Calm is the opposite in what I'm trying to go for here. I stomp around the room searching for the Captain but only finding his cloak on the bed and his boots by the door. I thought Sasha said his cloak wasn't in the room? I saw him wearing it before but that has to mean he's here so-

My mind goes blank when the bathroom door opens revealing a startled Levi wearing only the common uniform trousers and an unbuttoned white shirt. His defined abs are revealed every time a breeze ripples through the room making me stare. He quirks his eyebrow at me in confusion and I quickly reassemble myself. It's not like I haven't seen Abs before, half the squad has them in training!

"There's a thing called privacy Ackerman," he blankly says.

I keep my stony expression. He knows why I'm here so why doesn't he just say it.

"Captain where is he. We can make this simple if you just tell me," I say.

He wonders over to the window and closes one of the two.

"I'm surprised you weren't here sooner. You spotted me about an hour ago didn't you through Eren's window."

My mouth hangs open a little in shock. How could he see me?

"Come on I knew you would be here as soon as Eren was gone. Of course I would know where he went right?" He says mocking me.

"Just tell me Levi!" I demand.

He stares at me his face showing no emotion before walking over to the wardrobe. He opens the door but I slam it shut in anger.

"I'm giving you a chance," I say grimly.

He remains silent.

"Why won't you say?" I ask trying to avoid losing my cool.

"It's amusing to watch people struggle sometimes," he says looking square at me.

I feel my blood boil and the next thing I know I'm pinning him against the wall, my arm leaning on his throat.

"Want to tell me now?"

He straightens up against my weight before looking down his nose at me.

"What are you on about Ackerman?"He asks in a bored tone.

I swear my face must be turning red because the chances are I'm going to end up ripping his guts clean out. I press harder against his wind pipe but he still manages to sound calm even in these conditions.

"Haven't we been in this situation before? Do you recall when I saved you outside the walls? We talked about Eren then didn't we?"

I hold my stance, "This is a matter of life and death for Eren! He could be dying right now!" I shout.

"Dying? You don't even know where he is. Why do you care anyway?" He says his voice filled with annoyance.

I give him a blank stare thinking about his question.

"He's my only family I have left. I lost my parents to murderous villains when I was young and I would have been sold to some pervert on the black market if it wasn't for Eren. I will never stop owing him for that as so I will always have to be by his side. Where ever he goes I go." I say hollowly.

Levi turns his head slightly, "you're not related are you then? I wouldn't say you were family."

I take a short breath in trying to ignore what he's assuming.

"No but it doesn't matter…" I say confused.

He leans his head back against the wall and lets out a breathy laugh.

"I don't think you think of him as family anymore," he says looking me up and down.

"I told you we are family and that's none of your fucking business! Choose what you say carefully here you're not in the safety to mock me. I could tear you apart right now!" I say my voice like poison.

"Bit harsh Ackerman," he says calmly.

Doesn't he realise what he's saying right now? One move and I could break his neck and he must know that.

"I would do anything for Eren and killing you is no exception," I state.

Levi quirks his eyebrow, "anything?" he asks.

Didn't he hear what I just said yes I-

My thoughts suddenly get slammed together like my back against the wall. I slacked off for one moment to think and now I'm the one pinned! Levi stands in front his hands pushing down my wrists. I kick and struggle against his weight but we both know he's won here.

"Ackerman you may be strong but I think you will find I'm stronger so I suggest you stop trying to kick me," he says sternly.

I glare at him before accepting I'm beat and relaxing against the wall. Levi nods and let's go of me making me slide down the wall onto the balls of my feet. He walks away from me and sits on the bed beginning to button up his shirt. I forgot in all the chaos that it was even undone. I don't know why I would even care; I don't have any emotion towards him apart from hate and jealousy.

"You can leave now," he says not looking up.

I do not plan on leaving yet so that ideas not happening. I stand up before brushing myself off. I'm not going to be told that easily. I stride over to him arms folded.

"Where is he? I need to know now!" I shout my eyes burning.

Levi continues to button up his shirt, eyes concentrated on the pure white buttons.

"No wonder Eren thinks you're a handful. You are showing it well," he says mockingly.

I gasp taken aback. Eren thinks I'm a handful? He's the one giving me trouble trying to get himself killed! Levi notices my silence and looks up. A slight smirk appears on his face.

"Bet you didn't know that," he smoothly says.

I return the favour with a dirty look and his smirk quickly returns to its usual serious expression. He runs his fingers through his black hair.

"I know he care's about you. It was fun just to see you squirm and react to having you're feelings messed with. Do you still think you're family now?" he says.

I grind my teeth fighting the urge to punch him. Actually you know what; I think I might give Captain Levi a nice broken nose to suit his disgusting attitude. I tighten my fist before swinging at him, my hand connecting with his jaw. I only manage to skim it though to my disappointment before he grabs my hand. He stands up and faces me, he's eyes aren't lifeless now, their full of anger.

"I will never understand you're love for that brat."

I don't move against his grip.

"He taught me how to live," I say thinking of Eren.

He sighs and the anger fades from his eyes. He pushes me away and sits down on the bed again.

"An apology might be in order. Hitting a man while he's doing his shirt is low even for you."

I don't say sorry even when he rubs his mouth which is already turning a light shade of pink. That's going to be a nice bruise.

"I know you're not going to tell me the truth about you two so I will press no further." He says looking down.

I feel my cheeks begin to heat up and I realise that I'm blushing. What could I be embarrassed about, pull yourself together Mikasa! I hide my face in my scarf inhaling the smell. It always makes me feel warm and safe, just like Eren said it would when he gave it me.

The thought of Eren makes the blush disappear as I tell myself that's why I'm in this mess. I sigh into my scarf making Levi look up.

Levi looks up realising I'm still here, "You're not going to leave are you?" He says putting his head in his hands.

I look down at him and shake my head; he knows determination is something I have over him.

"I've been out all night and I really do just want to sleep you know," Levi breathes.

"You can sleep once you tell me where he is," I say softly.

He sighs and stands up.

"I can't tell you I will have to take you. Let's just hope Hanji is still mulling around the gate to let you through," he says.

"Hanji? Is he at some survey corps base where the guards can't find him?" I ask confused.

Levi quickly turns to me looking at me like I'm stupid.

"You're as naïve as he was. He was never going to be safe from the guards here," he points out.

I don't understand what he means, if he can't be safe here then where have they taken him?

"So where did you put him? You need to let me go with him!" I say my voice rising.

"Ackerman you don't get it do you? I didn't put him anywhere. He went and then for all he knows he was on his own for the rest of his life. Hanji and I let him out to the only place he could be out of the kings gasp."

I don't understand what he's saying at first but then it dawns on me. I feel my throat tighten.

"He's gone outside the walls…"

Levi nods and throws on his coat and boots.

"You really want to be with you're 'family' then I suggest you pack you're things because were leaving in an hour," he says before storming out the door.

* * *

**Kinda just a filler I don't know but I tried. Like I said there will be much love in the next chapter when they are both finally out there together (aw) and the name of my story (I will always run with you) will come into play. Comments are helpful as always good or bad. Follow this if you want more and See you next time ^.^**


	10. Chapter 9 - The Journey of Today

**Hey Guys! So first things first apolagies for well being late with this chapter but I've had to catch up with everything like my GCSE's (music is a pain).**

**I also have a lot to say about this chapter and updates in general. Okay so first things first I said that there would be more Eremika in this chapter and they would meet but thats one of the other problems. If i were to add them meeting to this chapter it would make it about 10,000 words which is a pain to fine check and write but it can be done. For now I have split it into 2 chapters but i don't know what to do. So I'm asking you! Do you want**

**1. Longer chapters that are released 2 weeks apart**

**or**

**2. Shorter chapters every week**

**I'm having trouble keeping up with the dead lines on this fic and theres so much else I want to do so please could you help me out in the comments.**

**Next thing is that I was thinking of writing a Eremika one shot and that requires time so expect that in the future!**

**Final thing I have tumblr! I have no idea how to use it properly but theres a first time for everything. Feel free to follow me or just talk as I really do like fangirling over Snk with others! My page is linked in my profile.**

**So i'll stop waffling now and sorry for the no Eremika in this chapter (you don't realise how annyoing that is for me not to put them together) but it needs to be smoothly written and well thought out so yeah.**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO ATTACK ON TITAN I JUST LIKE WRITING BECAUSE WHY NOT**

* * *

(Eren's POV)

Six flipping hours in and I've already nearly gotten myself killed at least twice. I don't know who came up with the theory that titans aren't active at night but the 5 I've encountered seemed pretty lively to me. Taking down three seven meter class and two 5 meter class titans was horrific on flat ground, I swear I was a second away from losing my leg again and some part of me doesn't want to turn titan around here at night. Luckily for me the two close calls were dealt with as best I could and I still have all my limbs…I think. The night titan theory isn't all wrong as I had said actually; I've caught sight of multiple shut down titan groups here and there that have mostly let me alone. However of course I would be the person to run into a large herd of aggravated abnormals, I wish Levi had let me sleep a couple more hours; I feel like I could collapse after all that.

The sun is rising finally, it's been a long night and I really do want some shut eye. The mood I'm in right now I somehow don't think I could care if a titan walked over and ate me whole. Ever since I've been riding it's mostly been flat plains and dirt tracks with the odd forest dotted about. Saying that I was surprised to find a little cottage a few miles back and it didn't look all that run down. I don't know what I was thinking when I nearly decided to head over there and rest but I'm slightly glad a 3 meter class shifted from inside it causing me to snap back to my senses. I need to keep a clear mind until I find a village with a possible basement; most houses have them. The sunset is slowly giving me light now and I know that in an hour that more titans will be emerging for the day. Levi gave me advice to travel at night to avoid most contact from any titans but we both knew that didn't include abnormals.

As luck would have it not long after me moaning to myself about exhaustion I spot a sleepy village on the horizon. I can almost feel my eyes screaming at the fact they can't stay open much more but I have to remind myself there would most likely be a few titans mulling about. I pull out one of my blades and gallop towards the buildings driven by the promise of sleep.

* * *

The road to the village is slightly less bumpy than the dirt tracks I've been using all night, my body welcomes it and I have a feeling so does my horse.

"I think you need as much as a rest as I do," I try and joke slapping his neck.

Obviously he doesn't respond as I'm pretty sure horses can't speak. I can already tell not having human company for probably the rest of my life is going to be hard, even Levi for company might have been nice.

_Did I just think that?_

I regret the thought and shake my head turning back to the road but I can't help but let my thoughts wonder to my old life back inside the walls. I wonder what everyone's doing now it must be about 7, breakfast I guess. My stomach rubbles at the word adding another complaint from my body to the list. Tired, hungry and lonely, this is all going great so far isn't it. I'm not going to deny it the silence around me is the worst out of the three. Maybe I wasn't crazy for thinking of Levi as company. I mean he's certainly no Mikasa or Armin but he is human and can talk…sometimes. I sigh forget about it.

* * *

The village is less than 100 yards away and for a second I let my attention slip as I relax a little.

Huh I might actually get there in one piece.

_Why did I even think that?_

A titan jumping out from behind a cluster of trees quickly dismisses any chances of that. I don't even have time to swerve it's that quick.

_FWOOOOOSH _

The air batters against my ears as I go flying off my horse too fast to see across the ground. I land ungracefully on my shoulder sending a bolt of pain down my left arm. I scream out in agony still tumbling on the grass not even bothering to stop myself; the pain is too blinding. I clutch at my arm as if that will make it better, squeezing my eyes tight. I don't want to open them, I don't want to get up and look at my arm, look at my enemy.

Loud thuds shake the ground as it approaches me.

_I don't want to open them_

The footsteps come closer.

_I don't want to open them_

I can feel healing steam against my face from my wound.

_I don't want to open them_

I can hear the grunting sound of a Titan bending over me.

_I don't want to open them_

I grasp my other hand around my blade

_I don't want to open them_

_So I open them_

A 5 meter titan looms smiling over me, his hand outstretched with fingers expanding out to my chest. I blink my eyes and grasp my blade waiting.

His hand comes crashing down next to me.

I roll over onto my front out of the way in time gritting my teeth together against the pain in my arm. It should be healing quicker why's it taking so long?

The titans hand smashes down at me again and I tumble out of the way, his hand skimming my face. Steam starts coming out of a cut on my cheek.

"Why do you have to make this harder than it is!" I shout rolling away from another blow.

I look over my right shoulder quickly still not bearing to see the state my arm is in. If it's not healing normally then something must be wrong. My eyes catch a glimpse of another 3 titans charging this way towards the fight.

Just what I need.

The other titan reaches down a final time and in one cut I chop his fingers off stopping him from grabbing me. I scurry backwards away and I jump to my feet. I've had close calls already, this is no different I can do this.

I turn my back on the titan and run for all my life, I need to find my damn horse. I dart my head about the plains but the only movement is the now 4 approaching titans. I can't fight a single one off without any means of transport, running on flat ground is practically a death sentence. I whistle loudly hoping the horse will follow and that it's just tucked somewhere I can't see it but no such luck. I grab my hair in desperation rattling my dozy brain for an idea.

_Titan_

_Titan_

_Titan _

It's all my brain can do for me. I glance down at my hand really trying hard to think of something else but my brain can't think of anything but it. The titans are nearly upon me, their footsteps knocking me all over the place. I fall over onto my arm again and I groan in pain. I still can't bear to look. It's bad I know. I cover my bad arm with one hand, feeling a jagged lump and I try not to think about it.

I stumble to my feet once again determined to keep running but my body bit by bit is shutting down either with pain or exhaustion. How much longer can I keep this up? I run the best I can towards the village but my feet keep catching every few steps on little mounds in the dirt. Every trip is like a weight upon me. I glance back towards the titans and a little gasp escapes my mouth as I see them nearly standing on me. I do my best to increase the speed of my screaming body as terror runs it like fuel.

It's not fast enough.

My foot has just stepped into the village when I'm bashed against a stone wall by a hand, my head hitting the surface like a window being hit with a stone. My mind freezes up and everything becomes suddenly blur as I try to look down the street. Outlines of more approaching Titans from the north of the village come into view and I can almost feel my heart slow down a little. I scrunch my eyes up as I lift my hand to my head, it comes away with blood.

I must be going crazy too because I laugh at the sight. All this is happening because for 1 second I relaxed a little, I take it I won't ever be relaxing again if this or worse will happen every time.

I push myself up the wall trying my best to see through the hazy cloud that is now my eyesight but everything is just washed into one. I can barley tell what's titan and what building. Another hand knocking me out into the street tells me that was a titan. I manage to land upright this time giving me a slight head start on running, well more like stumbling blind.

Where am I even going?

I try and make out anywhere that could be safe but none of it looks possible right now. I don't even notice that I can't feel my left arm anymore. I wouldn't be surprised if it's been bitten off I'm that confused. I try and shoot my hook into a nearby building but only one shoots sending me flying sideways into another wall. That's when I notice my arm isn't working. I groan in annoyance at the fact it's not healing, completely ignoring any other pain. I can't even move about now using my gear and it's just perfect that there are about 9 titans swarming me too.

I blink hard down seeing if that will work but the difference to my vision it makes is awful. On the bright side now I can see my own feet clearly!

Fuck, I really don't want to shift but I can't even see straight anymore. What choice do I have? I look at my right hand which is still covered in my own blood convincing myself If I want to live another minute I will have to change. I raise my hand to my mouth opening my jaw to bite down but my legs are swept from under me knocking my hand away. I instinctively grab my blades readying myself for a fight but an 8 metre titan already has me in his grasp upside down. I struggle and cut against his hand desperately trying to free myself. My limp hand drops one of my blades and I lose the other one trying to catch the falling handle.

This can't be happening like this?

I stare look down at my blades 5 metres down on the floor amazed at how unlucky this all is. I bet anyone else in my squad wouldn't be in this situation. Levi would be running rings around this thing, Armin would be setting up a trap and Mikasa wouldn't even bother to think about killing it. I'm useless on my own.

I'm lifted higher and higher above the ground until I'm looking straight down at a pair of yellow piercing eyes and a black hole of a mouth. I grunt and groan against the clamp of the titans hands trying to not end up its next meal. Looking down at my free hands my heart skips a beat in realisation. It's free.

"You're going to regret this you piece of shit!" I scream at the titan writhing against him.

"I'm not done with you! You want to see what it's like to be torn apart from the inside?"

The titan obviously unfazed by my threat holds me by my left foot over his mouth, crushing it in the process. I grit my teeth against the pain of my ankle shattering. I quickly bring my hand to my mouth and I bite down like there's no tomorrow which in my case there might not be.

* * *

My eyes are scrunched up tight as I wait for the titan to emerge but all I feel is a steady flow of blood trickle down my chin from biting my hand. I snap open my eyes feeling confused.

"Not again, not now!" I shout my eyes wide with fright.

My confusion quickly turns into rage as my face heats up in anger.

With no other option all I can do is struggle denying what is already happening. The titan's grasp releases and my legs slip from his fingers sending me plummeting down into his gaping mouth.

All I can do is try to avoid its teeth as his jaw snaps shut.

* * *

(Mikasa's POV)

I have to listen to Levi lecture me on the 3 hour journey. Mostly everything that comes out of his mouth is sarcasm and ways that I could mess up the whole 'rescue' idea. The thing is I never said to him anything about a rescue; I'm not even sure what I'm doing myself. I just want Eren back, to be by his side. If that means staying out there so be it, anywhere is home if Eren's there. I'm hoping this won't have to happen but judging on everything that's happened lately I don't think getting back into the walls will be easy.

The whole ride was strange for me, I couldn't concentrate on one thought and my attention to the real world was absent, this never happens to me. It was all the little things too, how I might not Armin again, what it will be like safety wise out there, I might die before I even reach Eren if he's not dead already. I'm trying to be a realist with it all but my own selfish thoughts keeping getting in the way. I always put others first but the same thought keeps popping up in my mind,

_Why do you want to do this Mikasa?_

* * *

When we reach a wooden door that Levi tells me is the only way out I think he expects me to be surprised by the secret escape. I'm more surprised at myself that I'm not. I've always know the Survey corps keep things locked away from everyone and this is obviously one of them.

"You not concerned about this unknown exit?" Levi questions.

"No, we all have secrets I try not to notice them anymore."

Levi gives me a questioning look but he returns to his blank expression without delving deeper.

We walk down a shady passageway towing our horses, not a single glimmer of light can be seen in either direction.

"I asked that damn Hanji to leave a few torches lit, can't see shit down here."

It's true I can't even see my own hands like this.

"Any matches?" I ask

I can hear Levi's breath quickly through his nose, is that a laugh?

"Why would I be carrying matches Ackerman? You're the one who practically dragged me out here the minute I got back."

I bite my lip stopping myself from making an insulting comment. He knows that this is important, no need to blame this little problem on me.

"How far is the end?" I say looking right into the darkness.

"About another 100 metres but there's pot holes in the floor and it wouldn't be the first time someone's tripped over and broke their neck. Some people are idiots I don't know why we let just anyone into the Survey Corps these days. Have it my way and every new recruit would have to go through my training routine for weeks but sadly Erwin isn't all for that," Levi says blankly.

Just as he mentions the potholes I trip over scraping my shoulder on the wall. I stop for a minute and brush myself off trying to be cool about it. I hear Levi sigh beside me.

"You just fell didn't you? I said some people were too stupid to be in the legion."

I bite my lip again forcing my annoyance down, I carry on walking.

"I'm not stupid, no one who joins the legion is stupid," I contradict my voice full of venom.

"People are stupid enough to join us; everyone knows it's suicidal to sign with our squads. They may think their being brave but the truth is their only feeding more titans," he states.

I take a shaky deep breath, "That doesn't make them stupid Captain, someone has to do it. You do realise you did just called yourself an idiot? Why would the 'great' Captain Levi want to become an Idiot In the first place?"

I hear his snort through his nose again, "I don't talk about the past Ackerman. What's done is done. My goal is to help humanity now, I want to forget the days I hurt it."

Well that wasn't an answer I was expecting.

"I heard that you were part of the criminal streak in wall Maria before you joined, I think everyone heard about it, didn't make me believe it but I guess I should have, it makes perfect sense. What exactly did you do?"

There's silence and we carry on walking, I begin to think he won't answer. I hear him breathe in.

"I got paid by rich men and sometimes women to inflict pain on others. I was well known for it actually. Governors, merchants, prostitutes, I had no area where I could work, they were all just the same and they were all punished by me for the same reason; money. I was ashamed for what I did but yet I could never stop. Some part of me enjoyed torturing them all, it made me forget of what happened before. I was looking for him, a certain man that I met once before needed to feel the same pain he inflicted on someone I cared about. He is more of a monster than I am," Levi pauses for a moment and swallows.

"I looked for years searching all over the walls for him but I never found a trace. My trainer called me mad, thinking that I made it all up but he never understood. I spent most of my time tracking him down and I worked on different cases slowly increasing my combat fighting. In the end I got too skilled for any of the other brats in my trade to like, they resented me. I noticed here and there but in the end I found out I wasn't welcome in the trade anymore when my own trainer tried to end me. Last time I saw him he had a knife in his back, nasty business. I walked away and then Erwin found me. I've never looked back since."

I carry on walking in silence shocked and almost frightened at what I've just heard. I feel my bottom lip quiver, I suddenly want to run away from him down the tunnel but I don't and I have no idea why.

Levi breaks the thick silence.

"I've haven't told anyone that in years, people ask but I don't acknowledge them. Erwin knows and that's it. Why did I tell you, I don't even know myself? Maybe it's because were the same you and I."

I choke on my own breath.

The same!

My jaw opens in shock, "How are we the same!" I say my voice rising.

"We are nothing alike! You kill innocent citizens for your own personal gain! I'm standing next to a psychotic murderer!"

Now I really want to get away, I want to find a door and run as far a way as possible.

I feel him stop beside me, were plunged into silence again. I breathe out ragged breaths; I'm actually shaking with fear and anger.

"So are you Miss Ackerman. I know what you and Eren did to those kidnappers. I know you threatened that merchant on the day Trost fell. I know you threatened to butcher members of the garrison to protect Eren. Don't deny the facts. You will kill to protect that boy and I will kill to protect my families name from that one monster. You will are keeping Eren safe from himself."

My lungs are burning from not breathing. We can't be the same…

"What do you mean you're family's name? You've already shunned them enough by the sounds of things. I protect mine what do you do?" I squeak out.

"I kill for revenge and to forget and as should you. Do me a favour and not let this conversation slip your lips or I'll cut them straight off. Were here I would like you to not question me again on personal matters," Levi coolly says his voice firm like talking about murder doesn't make him sick inside. It's making me sick that's for sure.

What did he mean by revenge for his family? The captains past seem darker than I could imagine.

"I'm surprised one of us hasn't broken a leg going down here in pitch black. Hanji is in for it when I get back, that stupid titan loving buffoon," he says.

I inhale deeply wanting to leave the unpleasantness of his company. The sooner I'm away from him the better, how could Eren even like this man?

"Help me get the door theres a little room either side of the gate that has pulleys. Pull them down on the left and I'll take the right."

I grunt in response which is as close as I will get to talking to him for now.

I walk to the side feeling the walls to guide me. I enter a room which is even darker than the hallway. The sent of damp and stale air is intoxicating. I bring my scarf to my mouth trying my best not to breathe in the smell.

A loud groan followed by muffled grunting can be heard next door.

"God this place is filthy, I wish someone would have the sense to clean the walls or just brush up a little, I just stood on a dead rat for fuck sake," Levi complains.

He really is a clean freak.

"The handle is even worse it's covered in mold. There must be millions of diseases down here. I think I might put Hanji on cleaning duty to repay for the lights."

I sigh into my scarf.

"You ready to pull Ackerman?"

I fumble around for the handle skimming things on the walls that I swear are moving. I ignore them as I locate the handle.

"Yes Sir," I call.

Sounds of clattering and cursing can be heard from the other room. He needs to get hold of himself. I wait for the command after the noise subsides.

"Pull!" Levi shouts and I follow the order.

The handle is stiff and slippy but it's no match for 2 of humanity's strongest, we open it in a few seconds.

"Well that was quick, not as week as I thought you were Ackerman," I hear Levi call.

I tighten my fist into balls feeling the urge to run and tackle him, I deicide I will do that when Eren's safe.

* * *

We both walk back into the hallway and I stumble back away from the door suddenly blinded by sunlight. I squint and raise my arm over my eyes trying to see what lies ahead. Outside the door it's just flat plains and clusters of trees, I can see a lone titan in the distance plodding about.

"There's your future then," Levi says sarcastically standing beside his horse.

I look over to him and he stares at me blankly in return.

"You're covered in grim you know," I say trying not to laugh at the moment.

Levi's eyes widen as he sees his cloak covered in muck. He rubs at it desperately with a cloth.

"Having problems there captain?" I mock feeling slightly proud.

"Shut up and get on that horse!" Levi shouts in reply.

I grin and walk over to my horse who is staring out the gate not phased by the titan who is slowly coming towards the wall. I rub its neck and climb onto my saddle adjusting my gear and scarf. Levi groans in front.

"Now hanji's defiantly dead," he says.

He walks over and looks me up and down wearing his usual poker face. I've always wondered how he never shows his emotion. I can act dead to everyone but once in awhile I let myself slip.

"You really want to risk you're life inside the walls for him?"

I furrow my brows, "he's my family he needs me and why do you keep saying that I wouldn't think anything different."

Levi breathes quickly through his nose letting out a snort.

"Always the word 'family' then? We both know he doesn't need you Ackerman, you need him. Everyone can tell, you can't keep one eye off him."

I feel my cheeks burn at this. Levi gives me a questioning look.

I swallow, "shut up Levi."

He gives me a quirky smile.

"I could have trained you up to be almost as good as me you know, we could have been invincible, but then I thought no one will be as good as me so that's all pointless."

"You're ego's too big for you Captain, you're little body can't handle it." I mock.

I see his jaw tighten insulted.

"You should go, looking at you is making me angry." He says.

"Gladly. When Eren and I get back I'll be sure to take you on in a fight, let's hope you can handle it." I say looking down at him.

He looks away from my eyes.

"Tch."

I shake my head and turn to face the doors, my horse shuffles below me. I inhale into my scarf taking in the sent, sometimes it smells like Eren, I really miss him I hope I'm not too late.

"Good luck you're going to need it," I hear Levi say boredly and I take that as a queue to leave. I snap my horse's reins and I gallop out the door.

_It's going to be okay Eren I swear_

_Where ever you go I will follow_

_I will not let any Titan touch you_

_If you die then I will fight until I join you_

_I will always run with you_

* * *

**Haha see what I did there at the end? I wanted to put the title in somewhere and I guess this was the place!**

**Feel free to leave reviews I love reading them and I apolgise for no Eremika (don't kill me) it is coming I swear!**

**My tumblr page is in my profile if you want to talk to me that way and untiil next time enjoy!**

**(Don't forget to tell me about the chapter length thing!)**


End file.
